Something Like That
by MiracleHeart
Summary: If you turned 15 and your guardian, who's always traveling, allows you to follow them, what would happen? Tokumi Saya leaves her country of Japan and discovers that things aren't what they seem when she experiences different cultures and people.
1. Invitation

Something Like That

"Allez!" He thrusted his sword at me.

"Hey, this isn't fencing, mister!" I blocked his attack with my own sword.

"It is in my world, non?" He swung to the side.

"You wish!" I shifted my sword and flung his out of his hand. I pointed the tip at him and he put his hands up.

"Okay fine, I surrender…again…"

I poked my foam sword at his forehead and snickered, "you can't even win at a child's game huh, Francis?" I tossed the toy at the French man and sat on the porch steps to take a break.

"Not funny!" He pouted, "oh, but this will be…"

I heard footsteps behind me and a voice that was all too familiar called out, "Tokumi-san! What are you doing? You are supposed to be making a cake for Jones-san!"

I looked above me and surely, my guardian, Kiku Honda-san, was fussing down at me.

"Gomenasai," I said as I got up and dusted myself, "but monsieur Bonnefoy looked lost so I decided to mess with him a little."

"I was not lost!" The French man with wavy blond hair and clear blue eyes blurted out, "just wandering around appreciating Japanese scenery."

"I am sure you were Francis-san," said the Japanese man with short black hair and warm brown eyes, "now," he faced me, "Tokumi-san, please return to the kitchen and make Jones-san's birthday cake."

"Ohonhon, so you were invited to Alfred's party as well?" Francis said with a weird look.

"Yes I was, and I am sure you were too," Honda-san glanced at him "and you knew how much he loves Japan so you came all the way from France to find him a good gift."

A surge of panic ran down Francis Bonnefoy's spine, "Erm…"

"Is he right…?" I looked at him suspiciously.

"Oui, yes," he sighed, "he is right."

"Ohh I see," I picked up my foam sword and stepped up to him, "go back to your own country copycat!" I swung at his face.

"W-wait, calm down mademoiselle!" he ducked and covered his head, waiting for a whack, but Honda-san grabbed my arm and led me away inside.

"Please control yourself better in front of visitors, Tokumi-san." he sighed.

"Gomen…" I mumbled, "but Arthur-san came earlier doing the same thing so I got mad…plus I just don't like him."

He patted my head, "and I appreciate you defending our country's culture but we must be open to the world, and polite to people."

"Hai…" I left for the kitchen, "can you apologize to him for me?"

"Do it yourself," I slumped down, "since you will be coming to the party with me," he went back outside.

(gasp) Me too? I did a little dance and dashed to the kitchen to make Alfred-san's cake.

-Back out on the porch-

"I apologize for her behavior Francis-san." Honda-san bowed lightly at his French acquaintance.

"Oh non, it was fine. She's a fun girl," Francis smiled.

"Please do not get any ideas…" he held up the sword as well.

"I won't, I promise!" he cried as he held his hands up (sweatdrop).

"And Francis-san,"

"Oui?" he lowered them down.

"I recommend returning to your own country to get a gift."

"Why? Japan is so much more unique." He opened his arms out and circled around.

"Well, it would not be 'original'" Kiku put the sword away, "since Arthur-san had alrea—"

"Arthur? That-" He headed out the gate, "au revoir Kiku! I will see you at the party!"

And there goes the French man.

_Konnichiwa! I am Tokumi Saya (well other way around in Japanese). I live in Japan with Honda Kiku-san, who is usually busy with world affairs or something like that. He took me in when I was lost in the world and now that I've turned 15, he thinks I'm old enough to travel with him sometimes._

_Today, Francis Bonnefoy-san came to "visit" Japan. He is a Frenchman who, according to Honda-san, is usually up to strange and 'awkward' things. I also was told to make Alfred-san's birthday cake. He lives all the way in America and as far as I know, he seems like a positive and hyper person. I am excited to be able to go to his party!~_

* * *

><p><strong>Le gasp, i started a hetalia fanfic... this is gonna be fun! Well i wonder if my OC's image of an American party will be all that she expects. . . if you want to know about her more, a character description will be on my profile descriptions! Thanks for reading and please leave reviews so i'll see how well im doing~ <strong>_  
><em>


	2. In USA

USA

"Finally!" I dashed out the airport and stretched out my arms into the American state of New York.

"14 hours is not that bad, Tokumi-san," said Honda-san, who was looking at his watch.

I hung my head and sobbed, "it is for me, who never been on a long plane trip…"

It's July 4th and about 1:30 PM. We made it with a whole lotta time to spare before Jones-san's birthday. I hope the cake is alright in my special damage-proof bag…

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and made me jump. I followed the arm to see who it was, "Jones-san!" I turned to face him. Alfred F. Jones-san. One of Honda-san's friends who came to visit our place a lot over the past few years. He would always bring new and sometimes _strange_ things, but he's a really fun person.

"Hey girl! How ya been?" He was dressed in all red, white, and blue. If I hadn't known better, he was dressed as the French flag as well.

"I've been great, how about you?" I shielded my eyes from the blazing sun, plus he was much taller than me so I was practically looking up at the sun.

"I've been great too!" He put a cap on me and turned to Honda-san, "Do you guys wanna stay over at my place over night?"

"If that is fine with you then I will not hesitate to take up the offer." He glanced over at me, "and if it is okay with you too."

Excitement rushed through my body, "I don't mind at all!" My first sleep-over! And for the record, I have not been out very much as you can probably tell by now. I wonder what an American house will be like…

"Alright! My car's parked nearby, let's go grab a bite before we head over to my house." He led us to the parking lot.

"What place do you have in mind?" I dragged my special rolling suitcase behind me.

He let out his usual loud laugh, "McDonalds of course!" He opened his red sports car and helped us put our bags in.

"Ohh that one fast food place with the big yellow M." I climbed into the back seat.

His jaws dropped, "what do you feed her Kiku?"

-nervous sweat drop- "Let us go have lunch now…" Honda-san sat in the passenger seat.

(H E T A L I A)

"I would like the usual please!" said the outgoing America cheerfully. He turned to Honda-san and I, "okay, Kiku order whatever you want. I got it covered."

"Uhm… I would like just small fries and a soft drink, please."

I stared at the menu board. "I would like—"

"A Kid's meal!" shouted Alfred.

"Hey! I'm not _that_ small!"

"I was just kidding," he patted my back as I _ironically_ ordered some chicken nuggets.

Once we got our food, we went to sit at a window seat. Jones-san started devouring some fries.

"So Alfred-kun, how are your party plans coming along?" Honda-san took a sip of his drink, I'm guessing iced tea.

"Awesome! I got everything down. It's gonna be a blast this year!" he took a bite from his Big Mac.

"I hope you don't mean literally…"

"Silly Kiku, of course I mean literally," he said, starting to arrange his fries into some sort of picture.

"Fireworks?" I guessed.

"Bingo," he ate a piece, "HUGE ones that are gonna light up the whole sky!"

"I-I see," said my guardian nervously.

I tried opening a ketchup packet but ended up squirting it all over my light blue shirt, "oops..."

Jones-san started laughing his head off and handed me a napkin. "H-here," he wiped a tear from his eye.

"T-thank you…" I mumbled, dabbing at the ketchup.

"Perhaps you should try washing it out in the ladies' room." advised Honda-san.

"Good idea," I got up and left to the bathrooms.

(H E T A L I A)

When I got most of it off and headed back to the table, I found three other people crowding around Jones-san. If I read Honda-san's book of countries right… there's a Spanish, a French, and… an albino? Wait… Is that Bonnefoy-san? Snap, I started to turn around but Honda-san waved me back so I plopped into my chair looking down.

"Well, well, if it isn't mon cheri from few days ago." said the Frenchie.

"You know her too?" asked a familiar voice. I looked up and recognized the silver haired, red eyed person. And there was that yellow bird on his head.

"Oui, we ran into each other like it was meant to be," he attempted to sit next to me but something made him hesitate and change his mind.

"Is that so?" said the Spanish guy. He put his hand out at me and grinned, "Hola, I'm Antonio. Nice to meet you."

Finally, a _normal_ person. I shook his hand, "nice to meet you too, I am Tokumi."

"I'm Gilbert, the awesome one in this whole group," said the guy with the yellow chick on his head. So that's what his name was! A while back, I found him on the floor looking exhausted from helping Honda-san clean out the storage room when I came to deliver some tea and manjuu.

"Um yes, nice to meet you, Gilbert-san." Or am I supposed to say "-sama" cause he's so full of himself?

"Well now that the introductions are over with, back to important business." Francis-san, Antonio-san, and Gilbert-san faced Jones-san.

For a minute there I thought it was going to be very serious but…

"CAN WE LIGHT THE FIREWORKS?" shouted the three, "please?"

-sweatdrop- Okay? I looked over at Honda-san and he had the same reaction.

"Can I really trust you guys?" asked Jones-san, scratching his head.

"Of course, you can at least trust the awesome me," Gilbert-san flashed a thumbs up.

"I don't know…" -flashback- "You guys almost wrecked my party last year…"

"Me and Gilbert promise to hold down the freak if he tries to pull something," reassured Antonio. Was he talking about Bonnefoy-san? "Especially now since she," he nods at me, "and Peter are coming this year."

"That sounds reasonable to me, Alfred-kun."

"Hurray Kiku agrees!" shouted Gilbert.

"Don't I have a say in this?" asked Bonnefoy-san.

"NO," said everyone at the table, including me, just because.

-sob sob- "You're all mean to big brother Francis!" cried the French man.

"All right, you guys can light my fireworks." nodded Alfred, "just keep that promise about holding Francis back, or else I won't be inviting any of you guys next time."

Whoa serious Jones-san. That's new.

"Yay!" shouted the three. They started to leave but Gilbert patted his head and turned back. He looked around and then the little yellow bird landed on his shoulder. Looking content, Gilbert-san left the place also, running to catch up with the rest.

"Well that was something."

After a while, we left McDonalds as well and made our way to Jones-san's house to get ready for his party.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this was pretty long compared to the first chapter, was it not? I wanted to make it up for not posting for like 2 weeks ^^; I really wanted to write, I keep getting new ideas every day but just been busy with school : hopefully I'll be able to update more when it's all over in about 2 months :D**

**Okay introduced Alfred and the Bad Friends/Touch Trio. I did make some references to the manga/anime, yes so I do not own those contents. (ex. Gilbert exhausted from cleaning Kiku's storage room)**

**Thanks for reading and please leave some reviews ^^**

**Also check out EliteKessu's stories too, especially "Why Me?"**

**I also got testing coming up so maybe if my homework's light, I'll be able to write more..? Stay tuned to Tokumi's adventure in Alfred's house! **


	3. Phase of Revenge

Phase of Revenge

"Hey, hey Toku, we're here, wake up!"

-thud- "Oww…" I sat up, rubbing my head. Guess I fell asleep on the way…

"Ow!" Alfred-san exclaimed, "you hit my chin!"

"I-I'm sorry," I blinked my sleep away and looked out the car door.

There stood a HUGE house with… three stories? Is that what you would call a mansion? In addition, there was a beautiful front lawn with colorful flowers….arranged in an American flag? Alfred-san never ceases to amaze me…

"Well, are you getting out or not?" He stood waiting by the door.

"Oh yeah," I hopped out, grabbed my suitcase, and headed toward his house.

"Ah, I see you finally woken up," Honda-san stepped out of the door and led me inside.

"Yes, and… where will I be staying?" I looked around and saw a huge staircase leading to two upper floors with multiple doors in the halls.

"I believe in one of the rooms at the third floor," he started to lead me upstairs.

"We don't need to take our shoes off?" I looked around for the shoes area.

"It seems that in America, it does not matter. I would leave them on though."

"Heyy Kiku, use my elevator if you're taking her upstairs!" called out the American.

"He has an elevator in his house?" I stared at Honda-san, awestruck.

"Erm, I did not know either."

We went up the elevator and when the doors opened, I saw several hallways with rows of doors and windows at the ends.

"Oh my…" I gasped. I have a feeling I will get lost in here.

"Here is your room key," he handed me a little key with some number, "I believe your room is the second to last in the first hall to your left."

"Uhmm… okay, arigatou," Is this a hotel? I looked around, "wait, where is your room?"

"Mine will be on the second floor," I slumped, "but do not worry, I will still be nearby," he patted my head.

"Hai," I walked toward the first hall. Since I was in a new place, I was afraid to be too far from Honda-san.

"I will be helping Alfred-san so you may do as you please in the meantime. I already took care of your cake so do not worry about that. It will be ready when the time comes."

"Arigatou, wakarimashta," I bowed at him. He left and I headed to my room.

"My room should be around here…" I counted down the doors and then one suddenly flew open and someone dashed out and ran into me.

"Watch where you're going!" shouted a younger sounding boy.

"Ow… I'm sorry," I looked up and saw a blond child in a sailor suit. I got up and found myself a head taller.

"I-I'm sorry too," mumbled the kid. I guess he realized the position he's in. "Say, I never seen you before. What's our name?"

"I am Tokumi, Honda-san's—"

"Child?"

"No! Not exactly…"

"Sister?"

"Not at all."

"Then what?"

"He is just taking care of me okay!" I said, flustered.

"Fine then," he straightened up, "I am Peter Kirkland."

"Kirkland..? Are you related to Arthur Kirkland by any chance?"

"Don't remind me."

"O-okay, I'm sorry." I will take that as a yes, "So, did you come with Arthur-san early?"

"Nope" he said proudly.

"Nope?"

"He was taking too long so I ditched him and came myself."

I admire his courage, I think. "Wow, that's amazing." I grabbed my suitcase, "I am going to my room now, next door, so I will see you later, I guess."

"I was leaving anyway, so bye," he ran down the hall and skipped down the stairs.

"Strange little kid," I said to myself as I started opening the door. I walked in but bumped into something and the door slammed shut behind me.

The room was dark despite the little light coming from the covered windows and I started hearing some eerie noises.

"W-who's there?" Being someone who gets frightened easily, I started trembling. Is this room haunted?

Someone grabbed my shoulders, "Boo"

I jolted up and tried to grab the door knob but felt something soft rather than the hard door.

A hand grabbed my arm and dragged me further into the room.

"Let go! I'm sorry for disturbing you, spirit-san who owns this room!"

The windows flashed open and I found Gilbert-san laughing his head off by the curtains.

"Hey, it was getting good," whined a familiar French-sounding man.

Realizing it was Bonnefoy-san, I jerked him off and stood back. "W-what was that for?" I rested against the wall, still trembling.

"Oh man, that was so awesome!" Gilbert-san fell to the floor, still laughing.

"We got you real good, didn't we?" winked Bonnefoy-san.

I felt my face get hot from embarrassment. Sure, I am terrified of scary situations but I still have my dignity. "Why?"

"Nothing from me, I just wanted some fun," turned away the albino.

"No one messes with big brother France and gets away with it."

"When did I mess with yo—The sword fight isn't it?" I slumped down to the floor and sighed.

"Oui," he crept closer to me, "and big brother France doesn't like losing."

"Oh hey! There you guys are," Antonio-san peeked through the door, "you know this place is huge."

"Sorry but we couldn't risk this plan with you in it," shrugged Gilbert.

"Hurtful…" whined Antonio-san, "Francis, what are you doing to her?"

"Nothing," he patted my head and I scooted away.

"It looks like something," he helped me up and I hid behind him, glaring at Bonnefoy-san.

Francis looked away a bit and laughed nervously, "Just a friendly prank that's all, hah hah hah…" he started out the door.

I put my foot out and tripped him, making him fall on his face.

"Err, I'm gonna go see when Matthew is coming," Gilbert-san dashed out, stepping on Francis-san on the way.

"Ack," he moaned, still on the ground.

"I… will go do my knee thing to Alfred again, adios" he left the room, stepping on him also.

"Gah," he lifted his head up a little.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall, jerk." I stomped on his back and stormed out the room as well.

"Pourquoi…?" The Frenchman was left on his own.

* * *

><p><strong>HURRAY! New chapter, finally! Tokumi finally thought she was going to get comfortable but 23 of the Bad Touch Trio had to ruin that. Will this revenge cycle end? Who knows. Introduced Peter Kirkland (aka Sealand) this time. Who's next? Thank you for reading, please tell how I'm doing so far ^.^**


	4. Cat Nap

Cat Nap

"Francis no baka..." I trudged down the hall and ended up at a window. I opened it and started to sit out on the sill.

"D-don't jump!"

I got startled and lost my balance, "I-I wasn't planning to!" I grabbed onto the side to keep steady, "Phew..."

"Uh sorry for scaring you like that, um twice,"

I looked back and found Gilbert-san scratching his head in embarrassment.

"It's fine," I turned back and gazed at the sky.

"You sure?" he sounded nervous.

"Yeah," I stretched, "besides, it's just between me and Francis. I won't blame you for anything, for now."

"If you say so," he shrugged, "w-wait for now?"

-Yawn- I looked at my watch, it was around 4. The party starts at 7. What am I supposed to do for 3 hours?

"Hey if you're free then how about the awesome me take you around this place?"

"You live here?" I hopped off the sill and landed in front of him.

"Uhh no but I was bored too so I was just wondering."

"Where do you come from anyway?" Silverish-blondish hair, deep red eyes, pale skin... I have no idea.

"I'll tell you later when my little brother gets here." He grinned.

"Okay," I looked back outside, "I rather play a game than go walking around and getting lost eventually."

"Lost?" He paused for a minute, "Y-yeah you're right..."

"I'm a little tired," I started walking down the hall again but froze. "Do you think Francis-san will still be at my room?"

"Probably," he followed me.

"Creeper..."

Gilbert-san scooted back.

"Oh no, not you." My bad.

"Oh 'cause I was about to say..."

"I am just going to go see if Honda-san and Alfred-san needs any extra help." I trudged downstairs. Might as well take my time.

(H E T A L I A)

When I finally got downstairs, I found the main hall covered in red, white, and blue. "Wow..." I walked to the center.

"Whoo hoo!"

Alfred-san came swinging down on a streamer that got loose from one end. "Wait..."He's headed toward me! I ducked, barely missing his feet.

"Sorryyyy" called back mister crazy.

He let go and landed without a problem.

"Wow!" What can't he do?

"A-are you okay Tokumi-san?" Honda-san hustled over and checked on me.

"Yes, I managed to get out of his way." I fell to my knees. A lot of adrenaline today...

"Hey you okay bud? Did I scare you to death? You look exhausted," Alfred-san helped me up, "I can't let you be the party pooper by being tired already."

"Well it was 5 in the morning for us when we arrived. I think you should go take a nap."

"B-but..."

"Is something the matter?"

-gloom- "Francis-san might still be there..." I rested my head against his shoulder.

"Wow he was still around? I thought he went out with his friends 'til the party started," Alfred-san looked upstairs, "Sorry about that."

"Then please go sleep in my room," he handed me his key, "it is the third door in the first hall on the second floor."

Um processing information... "Okay, arigatougozaimasu," I took the key and went back upstairs. "America is so wild," -yawn- "I wonder how the party will be like."

I slipped past someone who was coming downstairs but I didn't see who it was, I didn't really care right now, I was too tired. I managed to get to Honda-san's room in peace and drifted to sleep on the big, soft American bed.

(H E T A L I A)

-thud thud-

"Zzzz…"

-thud thud- "Wake up Tokumi-san, the party will be starting soon, please get up."

I lifted my head and looked around. Where was I again? Oh right, Honda-san's room. How long was I sleeping? I got up, fixed my hair, put on my glasses, straightened my clothes, and got out the door. 

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah pretty obvious I didn't have much idea to this one. Just a filler I suppose. The next one will be a real chapter, I promise! ^^; Tokumi and Gilbert had a little one-on-one conversation, Alfred almost knocked her right out, and then she had a nice long nap. Time for the party next, whoo! Not to mention she still needs to apologize to Francis. . . like that will ever happen—I mean who knows. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but I'm hoping soon. Please rate and comment, I'm a little at a loss at how I'm doing so far. Thank you for reading :D <strong>


	5. Party Guests

I found Honda-san waiting for me, holding a shirt.

"Did you sleep well?" He fixed a little curl from my hair.

"Hai, thank you for letting me sleep in your room," I rubbed my eyes.

He put up the light blue t-shirt, "Can you change into this? Alfred-san wanted us to wear these shirts."

I took it and looked at Honda-san, and he was wearing it as well, except it was white with blue specks, "Okay, I'll be right back." I went back into the room and changed. I looked down to see the front and mine had red specks on it. Fireworks design maybe? Oh well, I'm ready to party. I got back out, "I'm ready now."

He nodded in approval and we went down the stairs.

"Francis-san came downstairs when you were going up,"

"Really?" _So that's who it was._

"Yes, I believe he wanted to apologize. Have you apologized to him yet?"

"Uh…"

"Tokumiiii!"

I looked around and found Alfred-san in a red, white, and blue suit sitting on a big chair, waving at me. I waved back.

"Anyway, people should be arriving soon," Honda-san looked at the clock, "Yong Soo is already here, in the kitchen, and so is Arthur-san, who will probably lock himself upstairs again."

"Yong Soo?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Oh I have not introduced him to you properly," he scratched his head, "You will see him eventually."

"Okay then," _Why was he in the kitchen?_ "Why is Arthur-san going to stay upstairs? Won't he be missing out on the fun?"

"Well—"

Then I heard the door knock, "I'll get it!" I headed toward the door and Alfred-san turned on the music.

I opened the door and found a tall and fit German person with blond, slicked back hair and an Italian with a random curl in his hair. "Ummm…" The German looked down at me. "W-welcome," Did I mention I can get pretty shy in front of people I don't know? Also, the German person scares me a little…

"Thanks!" said the Italian and he dashed toward Honda-san, "Kikuuuu!"

"Hey Feliciano!" called back the German but he didn't hear him.

Honda-san turned around and was hugged by the Italian. "Ah, Feliciano-kun. I am glad you could make it safely."

Honda-san getting hugged? I stood there a little shocked. I have not hugged him either, well not since I was about seven.

The German put his hand on my shoulder, "Yeah, um sorry about that. He's always like this."

"I-I see..."

"Ludwig, Feli, thanks for coming!" Alfred-san hopped off his chair and greeted them.

I heard the door again and answered it.

This time Francis-san and a tall Russian person were there.

"Bonjour mon chere," winked Francis-san, "This is Ivan."

"Hi there," waved the other person, with a scarf. _It's the middle of summer..?_

"Um yes, hi" I led them in.

The Russian person was really tall! He patted my head on the way in and marveled at the room, "Looks like Alfred's done it again, wow."

Francis-san messed with my hair and joined Alfred-san and... Ludwig-san if I'm correct.

"When and how am I supposed to apologize to him..?" _Not that I really want to_.

-thud thud- There's the door again.

This time it was a Chinese person with Gilbert-san and Antonio-san behind him.

The Chinese person looked at me funny for a while and then let himself in.

"Hola again," waved Antonio-san.

"Yo," nodded Gilbert-san.

"Hi guys," I let them in and they went toward Francis-san.

How many people did Alfred-san invite? I looked at the party that was only beginning.

Honda-san was talking with Ludwig-san and… Feliciano-san. Alfred-san was shouting something but I couldn't hear since the music was loud and I was too far. The Chinese person was heading to the kitchen and the Russian person was watching from the back like me. Francis-san, Gilbert-san, and Antonio-san were already messing around having a grand old time. I never had or been to a party like this. _Kinda glad I didn't. _

"Hey, hey person,"

I snapped out of my thoughts and found Peter-kun waving his hand in my face, "Yes?"

"Finally," he stopped, "what are you doing back here?"

I looked at the door, "I guess being the door person?" I should join the crowd as well, but it is a little intimidating since I don't know most of the people.

"Is more people coming?" he looked around the room.

"I don't really know," I shrugged, "can you ask Alfred-san?"

"Okie dokie," he left and I was alone again.

_I suppose I should join Honda-san…_ I was about to take a step until I heard the door again. I turned around and answered it. This time a person with wavy hair and glasses was there next to someone with brown hair and green eyes. "Welcome, please come in,"

"Thank you," whispered the person with the glasses.

"Yes, thank you," smiled the person with brown hair.

I nodded and smiled back. _I think everyone should wear name tags…_

"Toris!" shouted two voices, one being Alfred-san.

Alfred-san greeted the brown hair person with a hug and Ivan-san was standing near him with a creepy smile.

Peter-kun tugged at my shirt, "he said he didn't bother to count."

"O-oh," I looked at the growing crowd of people. "I hope not many more…"

"Why? Big crowds are fun!" he grabbed my hand and led me deeper into the room.

I eventually lost his grip and bumped into someone. "I'm sorry…" I looked up and Ludwig-san was staring down at me. I jumped back a little and bowed at him, "Sorry!"

"It's fine. You don't need to apologize so much." He scratched his head.

I felt a hand on my head and found Honda-san smiling at me. "Are you ok? Sorry for leaving you alone."

I stood up straight, "I am okay. Peter-kun was trying to have me join in the crowd..."

"I think it was fantastico of him," said Feliciano-san.

Honda-san put his hand out at them, "I would like you to meet my close friends, Ludwig-san and Feliciano-kun."

"Hello," said the German.

"Ciao!" waved the Italian.

"N-nice to meet you," I bowed at them, "I am Tokumi."

"Ohh so you were Tokumi. Kiku mentioned about you couple of times," Feliciano-san took my hand and shook it, "I've been wanting to meet you!"

"R-really?" I went myself blushing; I am really not used to this.

Ludwig-san cleared his throat a bit. "Well it's nice finally meeting you, Tokumi, and I'm sorry for scaring you."

"It's okay now," I managed to look up at him and smile.

"Oh, Tokumi-san,"

I looked back at Honda-san, "Hai?"

"Can you go upstairs to get my camera? I've forgotten it in my room."

"Sure," I bowed at the two new people and dismissed myself up the stairs.

(HETALIA)

"Camera, camera" I shut the door behind me and headed back out to the hall with the camera in my hands.

I turned a corner but saw something twinkling at the opposite end of the hall, leading to a balcony. I went towards it and found someone standing outside. I hid behind the curtains and peeked out.

"Stupid Alfred holding a great big party again…" sighed a British voice. "Don't you think he should stop holding giant parties for himself?"

_Was he talking to me? Or himself?_

"Yes, you guys agree too." I heard him chuckle, "I hate coming to his parties but I'm glad you guys decided to follow me this year."

_Who else is out there?_ I craned my head to look around but he was alone.

"This is stupid; he forces me to come but doesn't care if I'm actually in the party with him. All I get are headaches…"

_Messy blond hair? Could it be Arthur-san? _

He sighed again, "So what do you guys want to do?"

I saw something twinkling near my face and when I took a closer look, it seemed to be a fairy..? I gasped and almost dropped the camera.

"Who's there?" called out the voice.

No use hiding now. I stepped out of the curtains, "I'm sorry, I saw something twinkling and decided to find out what it was, but then I found you standing out here by yourself."

"Twinkling? So you can see fairies?" He looked at me in awe.

I looked around, "I guess? I thought I was seeing things."

"Can you see these guys?" he spread his arms out but I saw nothing.  
>I shook my head and he just shrugged.<p>

He turned back around and leaned against the balcony railing.

I went next to him, "why are you here by yourself?"

"It's nothing," he gazed at the sky.

"Well there has to be some reason," I looked down at the lawn and street.

"I could ask you the same thing," he mumbled.

"I was just fetching a camera," I held it up, "and are you Arthur-san?"

"Yes, the great Arthur of England." He stood up proudly.

I giggled a little.

"What's so funny?" he shouted.

"Nothing," I looked back out. "You don't really like Alfred-san, do you?"

"Why would I," he turned away, "he's loud, obnoxious, careless, selfish—"

I guess I had a really shocked look on my face because he stopped when he looked over at me.

"In other words, he's a big idiot," he muttered.

"I see…" I faced outside again. Then out there, by the faint light from the light poles, I saw a familiar figure walking across the street.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I think I got too into writing this chapter that it got long before I knew it o-o Is that a bad thing? Idk<strong>

**Guess what? Special day, 2 chapters in one day, yaay!**

**More commentary on the next ch :D **

**Yes, because Tokumi likes fairytales/fantasies, she can see **_**some**_** fairytale creatures. **


	6. Now It's A Party

Now It's A Party

"Toki-chan!"

I looked closer and saw an even more familiar face, "Nabi-chan!" She was waving at me.

I waved back, "I'll be right down!" I faced Arthur-san, "Well, I think you should give him a chance sometimes." I bowed at him and left to go downstairs.

I handed Honda-san his camera and dashed toward the door.

"Whoa there mon chere, where are you going in such a hurry?" Francis-san blocked the door.

"Outside," I tried to go past him but he kept his guard.

"Why?" He took a sip from his drink.

"There's someone out there waiting for me," I started at him as sweetly as I could. _I am not doing this again_.

"Erm," he scooted aside, "Fine…"

I skipped outside and hugged Nabi, "Sorry I took a while."

"What's going on in there?" She looked at the house.

"It's Alfred-san's birthday so he's having this big party."

"Ohh," she looked at me a little lost, "Who's Alfred?"

"This crazy American person. Anyway, what are you out here for?" I'm guessing it's around 8.

"I got bored and decided to visit a relative."

"Aw," I looked back at the house, "hey, you should join the party!"

"Are you sure? I mean it's not your party and I wasn't invited…"

"Oh, right…" I sighed, "maybe—"

"Toku!" called out Alfred-san, "there you are! Kiku's looking for you!" He came up to us, "who's this?"

"This is Nabi-chan, a close friend of mine."

"Hi," she nodded at him.

"Hey! Do you wanna come in?" He nudged her.

"I don't know…" she hesitated.

"There's going to be cake…" I whispered.

"Don't mind if I do!" She dragged me into the house.

"There you are—Oh Nabi-san, what a surprise," Honda-san came to us, "it's nice to finally see you in person."

"I know right?" Nabi smiled.

"Say," He looked at me and back at her, "what nationality are you?"

I heard the kitchen door open behind me and someone was complaining about not being allowed to be in there.

"I'm Korean," she replied.

Before we knew it, I found that same person hug-tackling Nabi. I just stood there speechless.

"I'm Korean too daze!" said the stranger, who kept hugging her.

"Yong Soo! Please let go of her!" Pleaded Honda-san.

So he's Yong Soo… Nice first impression…

"No!" he still clung on, "she is my little sister now, daze."

"S-sister?" Nabi stammered.

"Yep!" Grinned the Korean.

Then, someone holding firecrackers walked by and shoved it in front of Yong Soo's face.

"Ahh!" He leapt up and ran away, getting chased by the person with an expressionless face.

-sweatdrop- Thank goodness for firecrackers…

The person came back, with Yong Soo and the firecrackers nowhere in sight. "Alfred told me not to play with the stuff yet…"

"Thank you Wang," sighed Honda-san.

He nodded and walked off somewhere.

I helped Nabi up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so."

I don't remember seeing Wang-san come in. Seriously, just how many people did Alfred-san invite? "So… your 'big brother' was Yong Soo and the person with the firecrackers was Wang."

"Yes," Honda-san bowed his head, "I am terribly sorry about that."

"It's okay, and am I seriously his little sister now?"

I shrugged, "Do you want something to drink?" I looked around for some drink table.

Francis-san swept past me, holding up a glass to Nabi, "Here you go mademoiselle."

"What is it?" I asked. It was red-ish, purple-ish.

"Uhm grape juice," he handed the drink to Nabi.

Alfred-san walked by, "I don't have grape juice though?"

"Then that must be…" I scooted back.

(H E T A L I A)

After a series of blows and kicks, Francis-san was lying on the ground all beaten up.

I laughed at him, "serves you ri—"

"Serve you right!" Arthur-san came down the stairs.

I see he changed his mind.

He faced Nabi, "Thanks."

Nabi was just looking at him confused, "Did I do something good?"

I patted her back, "Something like that. You just beat up the most annoying person here, Francis Bonnefoy." I pointed to Arthur, "and that's Arthur Kirkland."

"Pointing is rude," said Arthur-san, "and that is coming from an English gentleman."

"Um… I'm sorry," I grabbed Nabi's arm and dragged her somewhere else, "Let's see who else is here."

The music was lively and everyone seemed to be having a fun time, on the most part. I happened to see Gilbert-san and Antonio-san dragging Francis-san away somewhere.

-thud- I hit someone or something. I stepped back and found the tall Russian person smiling down at us.

"He…" Nabi was looking up as well, "has a big nose."

"Yes, yes he does…" I turned around with Nabi still in my grasp and tried to walk away.

He grabbed out shoulders, "You two look lost. How about I help you two, da?"

I scanned the area for any escape but I only found Toris-san with an "I'm sorry" look on his face.

"Oh, he's Russian?" Nabi faced Ivan-san and started speaking the little Russian she knew. _Since when did she know Russian?_

Ivan loosened his grip, and just stood there in shock. She grabbed my arm and ran away into the kitchen.

"You're a lifesaver…" I sighed. _He's scary…_

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the hero!" shouted Alred-san, apparently getting more soda from the fridge.

"Well, you're the birthday boy today."

"Fine," he pouted.

"Tokumi-san," called over Honda-san.

I went to where he was standing and saw that he was observing my cake.

"You decorated it very nicely," he smiled at me.

"Arigatou," I smiled back.

Nabi hugged me, "hey, you should have let me design it. The cake looks bland…"

"Do you want cake?" I mumbled.

"Yes."

"Then quiet!"

"Aww…"

I picked up the cake and walked out the kitchen. Humming, I headed to the table to display it, but Gilbert-san came running from nowhere and bumped into me.

"H-hey," I steadied myself, "please be careful…"

I took a step but Francis-san came from nowhere also and as a result, I accidentally smashed the cake on his nice shirt.

"Hey!" he whined.

I snickered a little, despite the fact that my present was ruined.

"Daze!" Yong Soo came from where ever he was hiding and hugged Nabi again.

Francis-san was about to say something to me but the music stopped, lights dimmed, and a shrill noise followed by a bang could be heard outside.

"Whoo hoo!" shouted Alfred-san and motioned everyone to go outside.

Gilbert-san grabbed hold of Francis-san and nodded at me to go out too. Oh my way, I saw Arthur-san blankly staring out the window. _I wonder what happened between them?_ I shrugged it off for now, pulled Nabi away from Yong Soo, and went outside to gaze at the giant fireworks that Antonio-san set off. They spelled out H A P P Y B I R T H D A Y A L F R E D.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 7! Say hello to Nabi, EliteKessu's character :D Elite and I decided to do a collab and I seriously love the idea. It's so fun! Tokumi doesn't have to be alone-ish, yaay. <strong>

**Ruined cake but fireworks time! Speaking of fireworks, relating to firecrackers, Hong Kong did show up too. A reference said one of his potential names was Wang Jia Long so I will be using that. **

**So yeah, Alfred's party, a bunch of people, Bad Touch Trio, Francis beaten up a lot; idk where I'm headed. Stay tuned!  
>(ps. check out EliteKessu's stories <strong>_**Why Me? **_**and **_**Nabi is Butterfly**_**; she's more pro at this than me) **


	7. Slumber Nightmare

Slumber Nightmare

It was around 12:00 pm.

After a big meal of American, Chinese, and Korean BBQ's; ice cream and replacement cake Ludwig-san made, which Nabi and I decorated; and crazily playing with fireworks; Alfred-san's party came to a close.

I think.

Almost everyone left, and all that remained besides Honda-san and I were: Arthur-san, Ivan-san, Ludwig-san, Feliciano, Francis, and Yao-san. Honda-san allowed me to leave off the "-san" for certain people but include it always when I talk to them, or they tell me not to otherwise.

"All right everyone!" shouted Alfred, "change to your PJs, grab your sleeping bags, and meet me in the TV room!" He skipped upstairs and disappeared into his own room.

I yawned and tugged at Honda-san's sleeve, "What's going on now?" I was pretty tired. Chasing and being chased by people with fireworks for about two hours was tiring. I remember half the people were chasing Francis and Gilbert around, and Wang was chasing after Yong Soo.

"I believe the sleep over portion of the party." He picked up some trash that was lying around, "I honestly do not know since I usually leave like the others did earlier, and it is pretty late."

Someone hugged me from behind, making me flinch.

"Pastaaa~" said the voice.

I looked behind me and found Feliciano half asleep, "A-are you okay..?" I asked.

"Ve~ I would like some pasta and some wine, please..." He hugged me tighter like I was a pillow.

Honda-san loosened his grip and Ludwig-san whispered something in the Italian's ear.

"Noooo! Please nothing but that! I'm awake now so please don't hurt me!" Feliciano cowered behind me.

I sighed in relief, "Ariga- I mean thank you."

"No problem," nodded Ludwig-san. "He was too excited for the party that he didn't take his 'seista'." He grabbed Feliciano by the arm, "We're going to our rooms now so we will see you two in a bit." They left.

"I suppose we should as well." I headed toward the stairs followed by Honda-san and the rest of the people.

(HETALIA)

About 15 minutes later, everyone was in the large TV room in their sleepwear with their sleeping bags. They were all in a circle and I settled myself between Honda-san and Alfred. _I wonder what's going to happen._

"I think everyone is here now, aru." said Yao-san. I think it was the first time I heard him talk. He glanced over at me.

"Uhh," I looked away to Alfred.

"Okay!" He was in a blue pajama with "I Heart NY" on it. "I first want to say thanks for coming to my party, like every year."

"Not like we have a choice…" mumbled Arthur-san.

"Anyway, let's start this G8 meeting, sleepover style." Alfred went to the center and started talking about something.

"What is the G8?" I asked Honda-san.

"It's our little group of all the people in this room."

"Oh," I looked around and everyone was a different nationality, "what is it about?"

"Usually international and global affairs," he covered his mouth for a yawn.

_Wow, that's a big topic. And Alfred is in it? I guess someone had to represent America._ I looked beside Honda-san and saw that Feliciano had fallen asleep and Ludwig-san had taken out a book.

"Soo... what is today's topic?" Alfred asked blankly.

_Wait he was talking the whole time. What was he talking about then? _

The lights suddenly turned off and someone next to me screamed. I grabbed my pillow and frantically looked around, for I was afraid of the dark along with whoever was screaming.

Then a flashlight came on and Arthur-san had a mischievous grin on his face, "Scary stories…"

"It's not even Halloween! Why are you doing this to me, the hero? It's not fair, it's my birthday!"

So it was Alfred who was screaming. I did not expect that from the "hero" character. I guess I really can't judge a book by its cover.

"Too bad," said Arthur-san, "it's past 12 so it technically isn't anymore." He sat down at his spot and looked around, "who wants to go first?"

I scooted to the side near Honda-san's presence. I absolutely hate scary stories, and the dark. I understand how the so called "hero" feels.

"Not you!" shrieked Alfred, "at least dim the lights instead of shutting them off completely!"

"The moon gives off some lights from the windows, aru."

"It's not that dark, da?"

"Oui, it's perfect."

"Just get this so called 'meeting' started," mumbled Ludwig-san.

The flashlight rolled to me. I just stared at it.

"It seems that you are going first, Tokumi-san."

"Wait, what?" _I do not know any "good" stories or any at that because why would I want to remember things that scared me?_

"Come on, ma cherie, tell us a story."

"Ve~ why did it get dark all of the sudden?"

"If you're not going to tell a story then I will," shrugged Arthur-san.

"No! Toku tell a story! Just don't let him get the flashlight!"

I took the flashlight, "I don't have any good ones though…"

"It doesn't matter. This 'meeting' needs to keep moving." sighed Ludwig-san.

I sighed too. I thought for a moment then remembered a story I heard when I went to camp. It's not very scary though, just disturbing.

"There was a family: a father, a mother, and two kids." I started, "One day, the mother got very sick so the father decided to buy her a 'get well' present. He stopped by a floral shop and spotted a black rose. He thought it was uniquely beautiful and decided to buy it. The florist handed it to him and the satisfied husband went back home." I heard someone yawn. _Probably Arthur-san._

"A black rose?" Francis questioned, "The beauty of the color red is drained from it!"

"Shhhh," sounded several people.

"T-this isn't that bad." Alfred laughed nervously.

I just shrugged. _Who said it was going to be super scary?_ "So, the husband gave the flower to his wife, who loved it very much. She thanked her husband and set it by the bed. The next morning, she was dead."

"Oh no!" shouted Feliciano. Ludwig-san shushed him.

I continued, "The father was very sad and he kept the flower in the memory of his wife. The next morning, he was found dead also."

"Stop killing everyone off!" shouted Alfred.

"It's not my fault!" I protested and then cleared my throat. "The two kids were very suspicious about the black rose and decided to keep it as well. They did not believe that their mother died due to her sickness. They were prepared though. They went to bed together-"

"Were they opposite gende—"

"Shut up you frog!" I heard Arthur-san smack Francis.

"Um, anyway. They went to bed together and hid scissors under their sheets. They put the rose in between each other and pretended to fall asleep."

"Please don't die…" begged Alfred.

"At around midnight, the rose began to move. Its two leaves turned into little arms, with knives in each hand. It started to attack the children but they acted faster. They cut off the leaves of the rose and the flower fell to its side. They sealed the rose into a jar and the next morning—"

"They were dead?"

"No Alfred-san," I sighed. _Too much interruptions_. "The next morning, the two kids, who were safe and sound, went to the floral shop to see if the florist knew anything about it. When they called for her, that same florist the father received the rose from, had no arms…" I shut off the flashlight.

Alfred and Feliciano shrieked and started freaking out. I turned the flashlight back on and they were still freaking.

"That _is_ disturbing," admitted Arthur-san.

"Oui..," agreed Francis. "I know to avoid black roses now."

"I'm going to avoid any roses!" shouted Alfred and Feliciano.

"Hey! Don't ignore the beauty of the rose!"

Ivan-san was just laughing to himself in the background and I could faintly see Yao-san and Ludwig-san face palming.

Honda-san just patted my head, "that was told very well, thank you for your story."

"Doshitashimashite," I smiled at him. This was probably the only story I knew by heart since I had the same dare when I was little.

Someone snatched the flashlight from my hand. It was Arthur-san.

"My turn now," he grinned evilly.

"No!" Alfred tackled Arthur-san and grabbed the flashlight.

"Hey! Give it back you—"Honda-san covered my ears before he finished.

"Make me!" Alfred ran off and Arthur-san chased him around the room.

Yao-san turned on the lights a little, Ludwig-san went back to his book, Feliciano went back to sleep, Ivan-san and Francis were watching the two run around the room, and Honda-san took out a notebook and pen.

"This _is_ a G8 meeting right..?" I looked around in confusion. _Where is the order?_

The rest of this "meeting" went by in a blur, since I eventually fell asleep after 30 minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty! This is like a fillerend chapter since the next chapter Elite and I were working on didn't flow with the previous chapter. I decided to end Alfred's birthday with a creepy story. I don't know what it's called but I heard it when I went to camp some 5 years ago and everyone was sharing stories. It's not scary but I personally thought it was disturbing/creepy how the rose and the florist were connected…. Anyway, this chapter pretty much wrapped up Tokumi's mini "USA" experience, for now. Guess what country she's headed next. (Besides Japan... of course she needs to go back there because it's her home)**

**I do not own Hetalia or any of its content or characters.**

**Reviews are always helpful~ (Thank you _.sisters_ for your review :3) **


	8. G8 Meeting Plus Some

G8 Meeting… Plus Some

Before Honda-san and I left the US, a "real" G8 meeting was held at Alfred's house; about three days after this birthday.

"Why is she here?" Arthur-san stared in my direction.

"She asked if she could come and I allowed her to." Honda-san looked at me too, who was gazing around the room, waiting for the meeting to start.

"Hey guys!" Alfred came in, "I hope you don't mind that I invited Nabi too."

"Why…" mumbled Ludwig-san.

"Oh lighten up," Feliciano patted his German friend's back, "like I say all the time, more the merrier!"

"Fine, as long as they don't bother us." He sighed.

"Yay!" Nabi and I cheered.

The conference eventually started, with of course Alfred leading.

"Dude, I just had an awesome idea!" He shouted.

"If you are going to say something about creating another superhero to stop global warming, then I don't want to hear it." Arthur-san retorted.

"Not like your ideas are better," said the Frenchie.

"Shut up you frog."

"Ve~ Ludy, we should eat pasta for lunch."

"I brought some salted salmon with me today," Honda-san smiled.

I love fish, especially salmon. "That's grea—"

"That's bad for you!" Feliciano and Ludwig-san shouted.

"Hey Toki-chan," Nabi whispered.

I snapped back from the shock by Honda-san's friends and turned to face her, "Yeah?"

"You have paper and pencil?" she asked.

"You're going to start drawing, huh?" I handed her a piece of paper and a pencil. She loved to draw and whenever she had nothing to do like now, that was her first option. "Do me a favor and draw Francis falling down a hole."

"Okay!" she started right away and I watched since I had nothing else to do that this meeting. _At least we're behaving_.

After about 30 minutes, the meeting started to sound crazy and wild, with people trying to talk over each other.

"I've had enough," Ludwig-san stood up from his chair. Nabi and I looked up at him. "Lunch break, now. Dismissed!" Everyone settled down and started to leave the conference room.

Nabi looked at her drawing and started laughing. I brought my attention back to the paper as well.

"Yes! I love it!" Francis was hanging on a rope above a pit of spikes, hanging for his dear life. I tried to hold back my laughter as people were walking behind us, just in case Francis was nearby.

"Ve~ What's that?" Feliciano peered over our shoulders.

"Don't tell Francis, okay?" I made sure he promised to keep the secret. Nabi showed him the picture.

"Hey, it's big brother Fr—" Nabi and I covered his mouth.

Several people looked back at us. We waved at them and they just shrugged, going back to their businesses.

"Why is he falling down a hole?" whispered Feliciano.

"Just because…" we said.

"Feliciano-kun, your pasta is ready," called out Honda-san.

"Ve~!" He skipped off, singing something about pasta and a tomato box fairy.

"That is a very nice picture."

Nabi and I squeaked when Arthur-san came from nowhere. He took the picture from Nabi and started laughing.

"Who drew this?" He asked.

"Nabi did…" Nabi laughed shyly.

"Oh dieu!"

Nabi and I screamed when we heard Francis' voice from behind us. Arthur-san gasped too, so much that he couldn't stop him from grabbing the picture.

"This is so unfair. Why do you have to be so mean to big brother?"

I stuck my tongue out at him, "More payback." I stood up, "I'm going to get my lunch too, come on Nabi." I snatched the picture back and shoved it in my pocket.

Arthur laughed at Francis and walked off as well.

"What do you have for lunch?" I asked my Korean buddy.

"Uhh… Kimbap." Nabi smiled.

"What's that?" I saw Alfred stuffing his face with hamburgers and Feliciano enjoying his pasta.

"It's a Korean version of a sushi but you don't really use fish. You can use whatever but you need rice and dried seaweed."

"Ohh, neat." We got to some empty seats and I took out my lunch bag, "I brought some onigiri with salmon." _See, I love salmon_. "I bet Yong Soo will steal your lunch if he was here."

"Nabi!"

Nabi was suddenly tackle hugged by Yong Soo himself. She started to cough a bit from the kimbap in her mouth.

"Kimbap! I'm eating one!" He reached for them.

"W-where did he come from?" I choked on my riceball a little during that whole process.

"Yong Soo!" shouted two voices.

Yao-san came over to us, with Honda-san close behind.

"No!" He kept reaching for the kimbap.

"My kimbap!" Nabi blocked Yong Soo as Yao-san and Honda-san started to pull him away, "ah, you're choking me!"

I threw one of my onigiris at him. It hit right in the middle of his face and he let go.

"Uwah," he grabbed it and attempted to throw it back but ate it instead. "I was just hungry…" he mumbled.

Yao-san and Honda-san scolded him and told him to behave. They just sighed and returned to their lunches.

"Are you okay, Nabi?" I asked.

"My kimbap fell to the floor!" Nabi cried.

_Cue dramatic music_.

We stared at Yong Soo, who was tiptoeing away.

"Yong Soo…" we said in unison.

He stopped and slowly turned around, "Y-yes?"

"You owe me some kimbap…" said Nabi.

"Okay…" He turned back around and ran off.

"Do you think he will make them?" I handed her one of my riceballs.

"He'd better," Nabi pouted, "I don't have much of a lunch now."

"Would you like some of this?" Arthur-san held up a plate of… something with a mysterious aura emitting from it. "Now that I care you're hungry or anything…"

Alfred, Francis, and Feliciano were frantically shaking their heads _no_ in the background.

"I highly do not recommend it, aru…"" Yao-san whispered as he _casually_ walked by.

"Why? Is it really that good?" she asked.

"No!" He shouted.

"Shut up, Yao!" Arthur shouted back.

"Arthur, your cooking sucks." Alfred said bluntly.

"I don't want to hear that from you." mumbled both the Chinese and the English.

While they were arguing, I saw Nabi tiptoeing away before going into a sprint. A note was left on my lap reading: _The cooking is horrible! Finding a bathroom!_

_Poor Nabi_.

"Do you want to try too?" asked Arthur-san.

"I-I'm good, thank you though," I said as politely as I could.

"Lunch break ends in ten minutes." called out Ludwig-san.

"I hope Nabi is okay…" said Feliciano as he was cleaning up his plate… plate_s_? _He sure loves pasta..._

"I hope so too…" I looked at where she ran off and waited.

(H E T A L I A)

Ten minutes passed and everyone was starting to file back into the conference room.

"Are you going to wait for Nabi-chan?" asked Honda-san and I nodded my head yes. "Well, be careful." He entered the room with the others.

I rested my head on the table and watched the doorway as the last of the group members left the lunch room.

Francis tapped my left shoulder and when I looked, he was at the opposite side.

"So you fall for those tricks too, mon amie?"

I blushed in embarrassment since it was true, but when I tried to say something back, Alfred told him to hurry up.

"Hey sorry I'm late," Nabi shouted and then Yong Soo popped out from behind her, "I had _this_ person get me food."

_Him again?_ "It's okay. I'm just glad you're fine," I got up and stretched, "the meeting started again. Do you want to go back in or just hang around here?" I looked out the window. _It was a really nice day._

"Good fight!" Alfred's laughter sounded in the room. Both rooms actually, since he's well, _that_ loud. I heard some other people shouting and struggling on the other side.

"What—" I went for the door but Yong Soo blocked it.

"You don't want to know…" he said in a weary voice.

"Hey…" Nabi was looking at something, "do you see that ghost?"

I froze. "W-what ghost..?"

"That one." she pointed by the windows.

"H-hi there," whispered a voice.

"Ahh!" I ran away down the hall.

"Well, that's a first." said the voice.

"Who?"

"I'm Matthew…"

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhh ghost! Just kidding, sorry CanadaMatthew D: Yeah G8 meeting again, the last chapter's meeting wasn't intentional since this one was written first… because it's a collab… and school was ending. Anyway, if you remember from the previous chapter, Tokumi is terrified of ghosts, much like "our hero" Alfred-kun. **

**Reviews are appreciated ^^ **

**ps- Kimbap and onigiri are good :D **

**pss- "Oh dieu" means "Oh God" **


	9. Benvenuti in Italia

Benvenuti in Italia!

"Kiku, Toku! Over here!"

I looked up into the brightly sunlit country of Italy. Feliciano was running over to us from the parking lot.

_Yep, I was in Italy now. Kind of a long story so here's a quick summary:_

After the meeting, Feliciano wanted Honda-san to come visit him and asked me if I wanted to come too. My guardian hesitated but after seeing how eager I was and felt bad for leaving me scared after my "ghost" incident, he accepted the invite.

The happy Italian greeted us with a big hug and skipped the whole kissing on both cheeks part, which left me relieved.

"Come on guys, I want you to see something at my place!" He pushed our backs and hurried us to his car.

"You're not driving are you?" Honda-san hesitated to get in.

"Why, what's wrong?" I sat in the back seat and examined the car. It was really nice and I didn't see anything wrong with it.

"No silly," he led Honda-san into the back seat with me and hopped into the passenger seat, "Ludy is driving since he didn't trust me driving you guys, for some reason."

"Is he really _that_ bad?" I whispered to my guardian.

He nodded with an ill look on his face.

We fastened our seatbelts as Ludwig-san came into the car.

"Sorry for the delay, I decided to go buy some fruits from the nice man over there." He pointed to a fruit stand with the vender cowering in the back.

_Nice..? I think he was more scared…_

We just laughed nervously and he started the car.

"You made sure to get gas for the car, right?" Ludwig-san asked.

Feliciano stopped laughing for a moment, "Y-yeah buddy, I did." He suddenly pointed to the sky, "Look a birdy! It looks like Gilbert's Gilbird!"

Ludwig-san put his hand on the Italian's shoulder, "Just say that you didn't…"

"Ve… I'm sorry."

I peered over the German's broad shoulder to see the gas meter, "We can still go a little can't we? At least to the nearest gas station?"

"I suppose so," He drove us out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

Honda-san leaned forward to Feliciano's seat, "What did you want to show us, Feliciano-kun?"

"It's a secret!" He grinned, "It's super big, pretty, and perfect for me!"

"I see…" He leaned back in his chair and went back looking out the window.

"Was it a present from someone?" I asked.

"Nope, I found it on the internet!"

"I see…" I slumped back against my seat. _I wonder what it could be_.

The car's motor suddenly sputtered and we started to slow down. Ludwig-san managed to pull over to a curb and we got out of the car.

"Oh no!" Feliciano panicked, "she died!"

Honda-san comforted his friend, "Do not worry, it's not too late. 'She' will still make it, I promise."

"Okay…" he sniffed.

Ludwig-san scratched his head, "It can't be helped. I'll go buy a gas tank and bring it back here. Where is the nearest station?"

"I think two miles that way," Feliciano pointed ahead.

"I will go by myself since it'll be faster. You three go play in the mall over to the right in the mean time." He turned to leave.

"How about her?" Feliciano pointed to his car, "She'll get towed!"

Ludwig-san sighed and pushed the car to the mall's parking lot.

I just stared in awe. _Whoa… he's scary strong…_

"You guys behave, okay?" He left.

"Well then, let's go!" Feliciano skipped to the entrance.

"Wait for us!" I followed after him, into a thick crowd.

(H E T A L I A)

"Feliciano?" I wandered around the place. It was an outdoor mall so it covered more areas. _Great, I lost both him and Honda-san._ I peered into a jewelry store window nearby.

"Wow," I breathed as I looked in the display case, "they're so pretty…" I loved jewelry, especially necklaces.

A figure walked by at the other side and I only caught sight of a familiar hair curl.

"Feliciano-san!" I slipped into the store and tugged at his shirt.

"Feliciano?"

_His voice was way too deep…_ The figure turned around quickly. He looked just like him… but with darker hair and a thick moustache..?

"Do you know Feliciano?" he asked me.

I nodded meekly.

"Is he here?"

"I-I don't know where but yes."

"Is a bulky German with him?"

"Somewhat…"

He grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me to the store's back room. He let out a loud sigh and ripped off his 'stache.

"That was fake?" I covered my mouth as he gave me a warning look.

"Si, and I can't let _him_ see me working here."

"Him who?" I looked him over more carefully, "Are you and Feliciano brothers?"

He winced at the word "brothers", "Si, and I'm the older one just so you know."

"No surprise there…" I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," I cleared my throat, "and I'm guessing you don't want to ruin your 'big brother' reputation?"

He nodded.

"Then why are you working at a jewelry store?" I looked at a flier, "Romano's… Jewelry…"

"It's not my idea, I swear!" He cowered into the corner.

-sweat drop- "I'm also guessing your name is Romano?"

He nodded again.

"Well… I think it's neat how you own a jewelry shop. The products are all really pretty…" He was sulking some more.

I laughed nervously, "I'm sorry… So, whose idea was it?"

Two figures popped in the room, pretty much answering my question.

"Romano! There you are," grinned Antonio-san, "Why are you in the corner? Are you okay?"

"The customers are filling up out there," said Francis impatiently.

I felt like the atmosphere on Romano's side of the room get very heavy.

"Ah, hola Tokumi!" waved Antonio-san. I waved back.

"What are you two up to, in here, alone?" He smirked. I just glared at him.

"I'm sorry _boss_ and Francis, sir," Romano went back out to the store, putting his fake 'stache back on as well.

I just sat there, "What did you two do to Feliciano's brother?"

"I own this store even though I live in Spain, and decided to name it after my favorite Romano," Antonio-san smiled, "he's so cute when he's working hard, for once."

_Err, "favorite"? "So cute"? Should I be concerned?_

"Et moi, I provide the jewelries and get half the earnings."

"No surprise," I muttered under my breath.

He put his arm around my shoulders, "You know you like them…"

I shrugged him off, "well Romano-san doesn't like it very much. You both are just ruining his reputation."

They just laughed.

"Oh, ma cherie, he'll never impress my little Feliciano. Not with Ludwig constantly by his side."

"_My little"? Are they parents or something else I do not want to know..? And Feliciano does hang around with Ludwig-san a lot, barely talking about having a brother._

I just shook my head, "Why is he wearing a fake moustache?"

They just shrugged.

"Something about hiding his dignity I guess," said Antonio-san.

"Oh…" I turned to leave, "I think you two are black mailing him or something along those lines."

"We're not, I promise," winked Francis.

I didn't trust that but I left it at that anyway, since I needed to find everyone else.

Romano-san pulled me over again, "Don't tell anyone about my situation, got it?"

I nodded, no fingers crossed. I held up a pinky, "I promise."

We did our pinky swears and I fled the store, just in case Feliciano or Honda-san saw me leave there.

"Ve~"

I swung around and searched the crowd. I know I heard a "ve" somewhere…

"Ve, can I have some gelato?"

"Ve, let me try that on."

"Ve, here's something for you."

I smacked my head against a wall. _Never mind, everyone is Italian_…

"Toku!" someone glomped me from behind.

I heard several giggles behind me as well and when I turned around, I finally found Feliciano… well more like he found me.

Anyway, "There you are!" I struggled free, "Where have you been?"

"I was with these kind ladies," he faced them, "grazie, it was fun but I have to go now."

They whined but eventually waved him good bye.

"Ciao, ciao!" he waved back and turned around to me, "so, what were you up to?"

"Uhm… just looking for you."

"Well I'm found," he smiled, "Where's Kiku?"

"Good question…" I completely forgot about him when I went chasing for Feliciano, "any ideas?"

"Nope," he started marching in a direction, "let's go this way!"

I realized that's where _Romano's Jewelry_ was and turned him the other way, "Actually, let's start this way."

"Okie dokie."

* * *

><p><strong>Lost in Italy! Not really, more like lost in a mall. That's what pretty much happened to my sister and me one day but we weren't <strong>_**that**_** lost. "Romano's Jewelry" is an actual store by the way. I just had to come up with a background story. It's a little splotchy since I didn't exactly think it through completely but meh. Now to find Kiku… and what did Feliciano buy off the interwebs? **

**ps- Sorry if my Italian is wrong, I used Google translator and yahoo answers for references**

**pss- the title says "Welcome to Italy!"**


	10. Great Unveiling and Another Invite

Great Unveiling and Another Invite

Feliciano and I finally found Honda-san, who was at a Gelato shop with Ludwig-san. They thought that it would be the best place to stay since they expected Feliciano to show up there eventually.

"Ve~ that's not fair, you guys had gelato without me!" He hopped in line to get himself one.

I sat down next to Honda-san, "I'm sorry for running off without you…"

He just smiled, "It's okay, do not worry about it. We're used to Feliciano-kun doing that anyway."

"Mhm," agreed Ludwig-san as he finished up his ice cream.

"Toku! I got you some too," Feliciano joined us at the table and handed me a cone.

"Thank you," I took it and looked at it. It looked like regular ice cream and sorbet mixed together.

"Try it, it's really good," he smiled and started eating his.

I did so, "Wow, it is good!" I happily ate it.

Honda-san's phone rang and he excused himself to answer it. _I wonder who it is_?

"Feliciano, you're making a huge mess," Ludwig-san grabbed some napkins and wiped the table.

"Sorry Ludy," he licked his fingers, finishing his snack.

"And what did I tell you about eating gelatos too fast?" He handed him a napkin.

"That I'll hurt my stomach, but I'm fine!" He cheered.

Ludwig-san just shook his head.

I laughed quietly at them and was half way done with my gelato.

Honda-san came back, looking a little happier than earlier.

"Ve~ Kiku's all happy, who was on the phone?"

"It was Hercules-san. He told me he received more kittens and asked if I wanted to keep some."

"Aww kitties~" Feliciano smiled, "I want one too!"

"Who's Hercules-san?" I cocked my head to the side. I don't remember him showing up at Alfred's party.

"Oh yes that's right," Honda-san faced me, "He is a friend of mine that lives in Greece."

"Who's very lazy and strangely always have cats clinging onto him, even during our world conference meetings." said Ludwig-san with a confused expression on his face.

"Interesting…" I imagined a person covered in cats. _No, I don't think that's right…_

"We will fly to Greece once we're done here since it's just across the Mediterranean Sea." said Honda-san.

"That sounds great," I smiled. _Two trips in one day! _

"Yay Toku's done with her gelato! Let's go to my house now," Feliciano hopped up and hurried everyone out the mall.

We drove out for about a half an hour and finally got to Feliciano's house, which was big as well, but just a bit smaller than Alfred's. It was very different from an American house since it had a rectangular scheme, flat roofs, and a lot of window space.

We got out of the car and he opened the front door, "Benvenuti to my house!"

We filed in and gasped once we saw a great big water fountain in the middle of the place. It was colorful; beautifully covered in mosaics and elaborate brushstrokes. I took a step back to see it carefully and realized the base of the fountain was a huge dish, the mound in the middle was a pile of pasta, and the tip where the water flowed out from was a fork. _A pasta water fountain! _

Feliciano ran up to it, "Pasta~!"

"Well," I cleared my throat, "it certainly is perfect for you."

"I-indeed," agreed Honda-san.

"It's as grand as that sand pasta you made that one time…" said Ludwig-san.

"Ve~ do you guys like it?" He circled around the fountain, "it was from an online auction and Lovino helped me win it, yay!"

"How much did you guys bet?" Ludwig-san walked up to the fountain and examined it closely.

"About 700 euros," He ran his hand across the "dish", "Lovino thought it was way too high but I just said 'you'll never know'!"

"700?" Ludwig-san shot him a glance, "Are you crazy?"

"Ve~ well—"

He stopped Feliciano before he could finish, "Never mind, you always are…" He rubbed his head.

"How much is 700 euros?" I asked Honda-san.

"I say around 80,000 yen and $1,000 in America." He shook his head, "Vash-san would be fussing at him."

"That's a lot… I guess he really wanted it." I laughed nervously, "and who is Vash-san?"

"A trigger happy money saver," said Ludwig-san.

"A what?" _Trigger happy?_

"He is from Switzerland and he tends to watch over his money very carefully." sighed Honda-san.

"That's a better explanation…" _But still, 'trigger happy'?_

"He picks on Kiku a lot," Feliciano called out as he pranced into another room, which seemed like the kitchen.

"How come?" I didn't think anyone would be mean to Honda-san.

"I'm guessing since he doesn't speak what's on his mind," shrugged Ludwig-san.

I looked at Honda-san for confirmation and he nodded slowly, "I-I see."

Feliciano-san came back with some boxes and handed them to me, "If you're going to Greece later, then you should carry some snacks with you so you don't get hungry." He smiled.

I looked at them and they were mostly cookies and crackers. I nodded at him, "Thank you."

"You're welcome!" He turned to Honda-san, "And please try to get a kitty for me, pretty please?"

"I will consider it." Honda-san replied.

I heard a car door slam and someone walk into the house.

"Lovino!" Feliciano went to hug his brother, "Welcome home!"

"Hey! Let go you stupid brother!" He struggled free but it was no use.

I thought it was sweet to see them together like that. _Wait, 'Lovino'?_

I caught his attention, "I thought your name was 'Romano'?"

"Lovino, Romano; what's the difference." He looked across the room and froze when he saw Ludwig-san.

He actually managed to break free from Feliciano's grasp and pointed at Ludwig-san, "Hey potato-eating ba—"

Honda-san covered my ears before he finished.

Ludwig-san looked back, "Oh hey Lovino," he sounded unenthusiastic, "how are you?"

"Don't play stupid with me! What are you doing at our house?" He stomped over to him.

"Feliciano just wanted to show us something," he sighed.

"Well you've seen it. Now, get the—" My ears were blocked again, "—out!"

Feliciano locked Romano...Lovino-san into a hug again, "It's time for your hug therapy…"

"Hey, no! Let go idiot!" He struggled but like before, no use.

Ludwig-san just sighed again and came to us, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay." said Honda-san.

"Is he always like that?" I watched the brothers.

"Unfortunately, yes. I don't know how in the world Antonio was able to raise him." He scratched his head.

"Well, since business here is over with, Tokumi and I will leave for Greece now." Honda-san waved bye to Feliciano and walked out the door. I waved too and followed him. I heard Ludwig-san telling Feliciano that he'll be back later and he shut the door behind him. He drove us back to the airport.

Honda-san bowed at him, "Please thank Feliciano-kun for letting us come over and tell him that I will try to get him a kitten."

He nodded, "Alright. Have a safe trip you two."

"Thank you," I said, "and good luck with the brothers."

He looked annoyed, "Yeah, thanks. I'll need it…"

We said our good byes, got on our plane, and headed to Greece.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dunn! A giant pasta water fountain! I don't know what went through my head but yeah, can't you imagine Italy having one of those at his house? I blocked out RomanoLovino's language since I personally am not allowed/don't want to cuss so please don't come telling me it's ruining his character. (I **_**hinted**_** cussing up there, isn't that good enough? Just fill it in with whatever word you wanna put.) The trip to Greece was EliteKessu's idea. If you have ideas for other trips then please leave a review with it! **

**ps- I never had gelato so I only described the looks and taste based off of what I saw on Google images**

**pss- I'm not sure if the currency conversions are correct, I only estimated them using a website called "Oanda" **


	11. Cat and Dog

Cat and Dog

I nibbled on a cookie. Feliciano was right, I did get a little hungry for a snack; weird coincidence. That didn't matter though, the cookies were good, and we were in Greece now.

"Isn't it beautiful here?" Honda-san closed his eyes and took a deep breath of fresh air.

The scenery was calm and relaxing. There were rocky mountains and a deep blue sea nearby. It was so peaceful…

"Yo Kiku!"

I got startled and looked around for where the voice came from.

"Ah, Sadiq-san…" Honda-san didn't sound too pleased.

'Sadiq-san' put an arm around him, "How you been? What are you doing in Greece?"

He was wearing a mask and a green hoodie. _Was it Halloween here or something?_

He caught me looking at him, "Who's the girl?"

"She is just here traveling with me," he sighed, "and what brings you to Greece? You know Hercules-san doesn't like you roaming around here."

"Exactly why I'm here," he grinned, "to annoy him."

_I'm guessing Sadiq-san and Hercules-san doesn't get along very well… I wonder why?_ I lost myself in thought and nibbled on another cookie.

"Hey."

When I snapped back to reality, I found Sadiq-san towering over me.

I squeaked and stepped back, "Y-yes?"

"Where's the cookie from?"

"I-Italy. Why?"

He opened his hand out at me, "Can I have one?"

"Um, yes," I handed him the whole box since Feliciano had given me other snacks.

"The whole box? You sure?" He shook it just in case, to see if it was empty, but he was satisfied to know that it was still full.

I meekly nodded.

"Sweet, thanks," he started to grab a cookie but Honda-san snatched the box.

"Hey, what gives?" he reached for the box.

"You can have the cookies if you promise to leave us and Hercules-san alone for about three hours," he shook the box for temptation.

"Fine, but it's for you since you're my friend, not Hercules," Sadiq-san pouted and received the box, "guess I'll see you later then, 'cause he's coming." He walked off and disappeared around a corner.

"Kiku, I'm glad you came," called out a laid-back voice, "was that Sadiq just now?"

"Yes, but I managed to lure him away for a while."

"Oh, okay then," he looked at me, "who's she?"

"She is Tokumi. She has been staying with me for a while."

I waved, "Hello."

"Do you like cats?" he asked me.

"Yes, I think they are very adorable," I smiled.

"I love them too," he beckoned us to follow him, "come with me."

(H E T A L I A)

After a mini sightseeing trip, we got to Hercules-san's house. He led us to the back and there were many cats playing in the yard. A cat climbed up to Hercules-san's head, another to his shoulder, and several others gathered at his feet.

"Still popular with the cats I see," Honda-san smiled and petted the one at the shoulder.

-sweat drop- _Wow, they really like him…_ A little gray tabby was playing with my shoelaces.

I knelt down to pet it, "Hi there," I smiled. It purred and snuggled its face against my hand, "Awww…"

"Did you find a new friend?" asked Honda-san.

"I believe so," I smiled and let it play with my laces again.

"You can keep him if you want," said Hercules-san.

I looked up at him, "Really?"

"Yeah."

I turned to Honda-san, "Is it okay with you?"

He smiled, "Of course."

I cheered and petted the kitty, "Nice to meet you, I'm Tokumi."

"His name is Captain Kitty the third," said Hercules-san.

"You didn't just think of that, did you?" Honda-san asked.

"Maybe," he knelt down and petted the cats at his feet.

"You probably did, slowpoke."

We looked to the bushes and Sadiq-san popped out laughing.

"It's only been two hours, Sadiq," mumbled Hercules-san.

"Well, I ran out of cookies and I got bored so… the deal's off," he smirked and faced me, "thanks for the box and tell Feliciano I said grazie."

I just nodded. _Was he stalking us the whole time?_

"What do you want?" Hercules-san sounded mad, surprisingly.

"I just wanted to hang out with Kiku since I haven't seen him for a long time," he grabbed Honda-san's arm, "just saving him from boredom."

"I called him over first," Hercules-san grabbed his other arm.

"Too bad cat freak," Sadiq-san tugged at the arm.

"Be quiet mask freak," Hercules-san tugged as well.

"You two, please calm down," Honda-san was caught in a human tug of war.

"Kiku's hanging out with me now," Sadiq-san growled.

"No, he's staying with me," hissed Hercules-san.

"Can't we just work something out?" Honda-san tried to break free but failed miserably.

I stood there and watched, unsure what to do. _Sadiq-san and Hercules-san kind of reminded me of cats and dogs…_

The tabby, or 'Captain Kitty the Third', climbed up to Hercules-san's head and pounced on Sadiq-san's face.

"Ack, get off!" he let go of Honda-san and tried to get the kitty off.

"Cats, attack," Hercules-san pointed to Sadiq-san.

They obeyed and Sadiq-san was caught in a cloud of cats.

"Err… did you train them for these kinds of things?" I asked.

"Yeah," he watched them, "they need to know how to protect themselves."

Sadiq-san threw something to the side and the cats went after it.

"Heh, catnip comes in handy," he got up and dusted himself off.

"That's not fair," Hercules-san went up to him and they continued bickering.

"Please, calm down you two," Honda-san pleaded.

"I hope it won't get too out of hand…" I looked around and saw a sandy brown cat with darker brown spots walking away, "I wonder where its going?"

I decided to follow it and before I knew it, I was led into a hidden place behind some old abandoned house. I hid behind the wall and found a group of cats that seemed to be having some sort of meeting. _Kitty conference?_

"Nya! We should feed on restaurant scraps instead of just fish all the time," said a puffy cat with a gray band of fur around its neck. He was sitting on the highest stand so I guessed it was the leader. _Wait… it talked…Am I dreaming or going crazy?_

"Nya, be quiet fatso, you just want more fast food," said a cat with unusually thick brows.

"Ve-meow~ I'm here guys. What did I miss?" said the cat that I was following.

A gray cat with light blue eyes looked at him sternly, "You're late, nya. What were you doing?"

He trembled, "Ve-meow, I'm sorry, I was with Mr. Cat person."

"The Hercules man? He is great with us cats," said an aristocratic looking cat.

"Hey hey! Back to the topic!" shouted the 'leader' cat.

"What in the world…" I whispered and as I was turning back, I accidentally kicked a block, "ow, ow, ow!" I hopped on my foot.

"Human!" shouted the puffy leader cat, "act natural!" he started chasing his tail like a dog.

"Too late for that, stupid, and that's what dogs do!" hissed the bushy browed cat.

"Oui, et {Yes, and} how did she find us?" said an elegant looking cat.

They stared at the cat I followed.

"Who wants tuna?" he asked.

A large, fluffy cat was smiling down at me, "Never mind Felicat, let's get the girl. She's seen too much, nya?"

"Girl?" I pointed to myself. The large cat nodded.

"Nya! Get her!" the leader cat pointed at me and about six cats charged toward me.

"Uh oh," I turned around to run but was swooped up by someone. I looked up, "Hercules-san?"

"Another human, retreat!" puffy leader cat shouted.

"Ve-meow~ relax guys," said 'Felicat'. He climbed up to Hercules-san head, "he's the Mr. Cat person I was talking about."

"No attacking people, okay?" Hercules-san didn't seem surprised at all that they were talking. He set me down and pulled out some catnip and snacks, "It's for you guys. I hope you will like them."

"Nya! Food!"

The cats thanked him with a 'mew'. We let them be and returned to Hercules-san's house.

(H E T A L I A)

"How did you find me, by the way?" I looked up at the Greek cat person.

"Kitty senses," he replied.

"Um, okay then… What happened to Sadiq-san?"

"He lost to rock-paper-scissors and left."

"Is that how you decide things around here?" I laughed nervously.

"Only when Kiku is here."

We eventually got to his house. Honda-san was playing with the cats. _He looked so happy for once._

"Ve-meow~"

I looked up and saw that Felicat was still on his head. _That cat reminds me of someone… I just can't put my finger on it…_

I tapped on Hercules-san's shoulder, "Is that a stray too?"

"Which one?" he looked around.

"The one no your head," I smiled. He's _really_ used to cats.

He picked it up, "I think so, there's no collar. Feliciano should have this one." He handed the cat to me.

"Oh, yes, that's a good idea. Thank you," I took the cat and petted its head.

'Where have you been Saya-san?" _Uh oh, he only used my last name if he was really mad…_ He made sure I was okay, "It's the second time I've lost sight of you."

"Gomenasai, you know how my curiosity drives me," I scratched me head.

"Well curiosity killed the cat so be careful," he fussed.

"Nya!" Felicat trembled.

"I'm sorry," Honda-san stroked its head, "no one died, don't worry."

"Isn't he cute? He's for Feliciano-san," I petted it too.

"It's perfect for him" Honda-san smiled too.

"Do you guys want to go inside for dinner?" Hercules-san pointed to the door.

"Sure," said the both of us.

The three of us, along with several cats, enjoyed a pleasant Greek dinner.

I couldn't wait to show Felciano his new friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Nya~ Nekotalia in here! I don't speak cat so sorry if the "nya's" are in the wrong places (but I adore them!). Soo… while I was writing this, I realized TurkeySadiq reminded me of a dog while Greece/Hercules was obviously a cat and their hatred-relationship reminded me of a cat-dog one. It matches, doesn't it? The cat descriptions for the personalized countries are based on the show itself and the sketches Himaruya did. Just in case you can't tell who's who:**

**Sandy brown w/darker brown spots= Feliciano **

**Puffy w/gray fur band= Alfred**

**Bushy brows= Arthur (obviously)**

**Aristocratic= Austria**

**Gray w/ blue eyes= Ludwig**

**Elegant= Francis **

**Large, fluffy= Russia**


	12. Oh Brother

Oh Brother

"Ve-meow~" Felicat sat on my head as Honda-san and I walked out of the Italian airport again.

We spend the night at Hercules-san's house and now we're going to deliver Feliciano his new friend.

"I hope he'll like him," I smiled.

"Ludwig-san said he will be picking us up," Honda-san looked around.

A black car stopped in front of us.

"Is that him?" I walked towards it.

The passenger window rolled down, revealing Gilbert.

"Yo Kiku, Tokumi," he grinned.

"Gilbert? What are you doing here?" I looked in the car and saw Ludwig-san at the driver's seat.

"I decided to follow my little bro to see Feli," he shrugged.

"Little brother?" I looked at Ludwig-san and he nodded.

"Kesesese, that's right. I'm Ludy's big brother," he put an arm around him.

_It should be the other way…_ I got in the car and Honda-san followed in.

"Are you from Germany as well then?" He never told me at Alfred's party so I've been curious ever since.

"Yeah, sure. I am the great awesome Gilbert of Prussia!" he laughed.

"Where's Prussia?" _I don't remember seeing that on the world map…_

I saw him slump down in his seat and sobbed something.

"Uh…" I looked at Honda-san for help but he just smiled at me nervously.

(H E T A L I A)

We eventually got to the Vargas' house.

Gilbert ran out the car, "Hey Feli—"

"Ve~ Ludwig! Kiku!" he went past Gilbert and greeted us.

I glanced over at the rejected brother.

"Being alone is too fun!" he shouted to the sky.

"Shut up, reject," Lovino-san stood at the door with arms crossed.

"Were the kitties cute?" Feliciano asked Honda-san.

"Yes, they were very cute," he smiled.

"Here's your buddy," I handed him Felicat.

"Aww!" Feliciano hugged him, "he's adorable!"

"Ve-meow~"

Ludwig-san stared at them, "They look just alike…"

"I believe they're a perfect pair," said Honda-san.

I nodded in agreement. _Now I think about it, I think there was one that looked like Ludwig-san as well…_

"Are there any buddies for me?" Gilbert rested his chin on my head.

I stepped to the side, "No, sorry," I laughed nervously.

"You can't have cats, bruder. My dogs will scare it," sighed Ludwig-san.

"They reject the awesome me too!" sobbed Gilbert. _That sucks…_

"Hey potato—" my ears were blocked, "get out of here if you're done."

"Oh come on Lovino," Gilbert put an arm around his shoulder, "can't we hang out here a little longer?"

"Why are _you_ here anyway?" Lovino-san nudged him off.

"I felt like visiting and admiring your big-brother-ness," he just grinned.

Lovino just sighed, "Fine, but not too long," he shook his head and went inside.

I looked at Gilbert, "How..?"

He smirked, "Let's just say it's one of those big brothers connections."

_That makes sense… Not really._

"Ve~ thanks for the kitty."

I smiled at him, "You're welcome."

"Where's your buddy?" Feliciano looked around.

"Oh…" _I was too focused on Felicat that I forgot him!_

I felt my bag moving, "What?" I set it down and two cats popped one; one being my tabby and the other..?

"It looks like you picked up an extra friend," Honda-san kneeled down and pet it, "He kind of looks like…"

"Aniki! Don't leave me behind!"

"Him…" mumbled my guardian.

I turned around to where the voice came from and saw Yong Soo following after Yao-san.

"Kiku!" shouted Yao-san rather angrily, "I've been trying to call you, aru. Why haven't you been answering?"

"I'm sorry. I've been out and my phone's battery died." They started to go into some conversation about a festival and needing extra help.

Yong Soo faced me, "Is Nabi here?"

"No, not today." I looked at the cat and him. They both had that hair curl and a mischievous glisten in their eyes.

"Whoa!" he stared at the cat, "Aniki, look! Look!" He picked it up and showed it to Yao-san.

_Wait, aniki?_

"Aw," the Chinese pet it, "He's so cute, aru… wait," he looked at it closely and then at Yong Soo, "Never mind."

I giggled and turned away when Yong Soo turned back.

I looked around; it was like a brother fest here. Ludwig-san and Gilbert, Feliciano and Lovino-san, Yao-san and...Yong Soo? I glanced over at them unsurely. _Yao-san was Chinese while Yong Soo was Korean… Oh well._ I just shrugged.

"What's up?" Gilbert was alone again. Ludwig-san was talking with Feliciano and the three Asians were together. I was alone too so might as well talk with him.

"I was just thinking how everyone here has a brother," I sat down on a step in front of the Vargas' house, "Does anyone else have one?"

He sat next to me, "There's Mattie and that unawesome Alfred."

"Mattie?" I cocked my head to the side.

"The Canadian?"

I stared at him blankly.

"Glasses and longer, kind of curly, hair?"  
>I shook my head.<p>

He sighed, "Well there's those two. I guess Alfred and Arthur are kind of like brothers too," he scratched his neck.

"Really?" _Is that why he looked sad that one time? That his brother declared 'independence' from him?_

"Then Arthur and Peter," he continued.

"It seems like Arthur-san has a lot in his hands…"

"Yeah. Then there's Francis but he claims to be everyone's 'big brother' anyway," he yawned.

"Then he's old," we both snickered, "are there anymore?"

"Not that the awesome me can remember," he shrugged, "but those are the main."

"I see," I gazed at the sky. _How does it feel to have a brother?_ _Or any siblings?_

"You and I on a rendezvous! On a rendezvous!"

I turned to see Gilbert trying to get Feliciano's attention. _Err… a date? Is that why he came? And wasn't he sitting next to me a second ago?_

"Ve~ look, there's a pretty blue bird in the tree," he pointed to a branch.

"Feli, let's go on a rendezvous to the Donau river!" _Still ignored._

"Piyo piyo."

I felt something on my head and it landed in my hands. It was a yellow chick or bird or something. It was really soft…_Isn't it Gilbert's?_

"Mew…"

I turned around and saw Imcat staring at the bird. The bird hopped back on my head.

"Daze-nya!" he pounced on my head, which made me fall over. The bird retreated to Gilbert's head before the cat could get it.

"Ow…" I sat up rubbing my head.

"Get it off!"

It seems like Gilbert had met the same date.

"Fly, Gilbird, fly!"

"Bruder! What are you doing?"

"The cat attacked me!"

Ludwig-san just sighed.

"Ve~ be a nice kitty and get off of him, please."

The cat obeyed and went to curl up by Yong Soo's feet.

Gilbert sat up panting, "F-freaking unawesome cat…"

Ludwig-san shook his head and Feliciano was laughing at his appearance. He was all scratched up and a big mess.

"Hey, stupid brother," Lovino-san called out from the door.  
>"Ve-meow~" Felicat pounced on him, making him fall over as well, and snuggled against his face.<p>

"What? No, get off! That- that tickles!" Lovino-san tried to get it off with no luck.

"Aww, I think he likes you," Feliciano smiled.

"Chigi! Get him off!" He was blushing.

I smiled at them. _How cute._

"I'm keeping the cat, daze!" Yong Soo cuddled Imcat.

"Aiyah, don't forget to feed it regularly," sighed Yao-san, "Remember your parakeet?"

"Of course I won't this time!" he petted the cat.

"Kimchi doesn't count," said Honda-san. _Wait, did he feed kimchi to a parakeet?_

"W-who said I was going to feed him that…" he pouted.

_Kimchi to a cat? Oh lord._

"Nya," my tabby played with my shoelaces.

"Aw," I smiled and watched it. Pochi and Tama will have a new friend now.

"Hey West, I'm starving!"

"Then go get some food, bruder."

"Ve~ do you want pasta?"

"Sure! Your homemade pasta always makes the awesome me happy."

"Didn't I tell you guys to lea—Chigi! Feliciano, tell your cat to stop—Cut it out, that tickles!"

"I want food too, daze!"

"You had some snacks earlier, aru."

"How about you?"

I looked up and found Honda-san standing in front of me.

"Oh, umm… Yeah I'm a little hungry."

And so, a giant helping of pasta was served to the hungry brothers and me.

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of a random chapter, about kitties and brothers… Yeah I don't know what was going through my head. Are Yao and Kiku brothers? (Like Alfred and Arthur?) I got confused. Anyway, "Imcat" is the Yong Soo cat. I just took "Im" from his name and added "cat", like "Felicat". Interweb cookies to those who know where Gilbert's little "rendezvous" rant was from (two sources). Also, I was listening to some Hetalia cd and one them showed how Gilbert respected Lovino since he referred to him as "onii-sama". Then again, I don't know if it's respect or just grouping big brothers as "onii-sama" since he is one himself. <strong>

**I couldn't end the story well, chigiiiii! **

**ps- thank you for the reviews and follows!**


	13. Random Omake Chapter

Random Omake Chapter

One day, out of nowhere, Natalya-san invited me to a bowling party that was going to be held in America. She said that she was only fulfilling her "big brother's" desire of being around more people; otherwise she wouldn't have invited anyone at all. Since I loved bowling, I decided to attend the party.

(H E T A L I A)

"Go Toku!" Feliciano cheered from his seat.

"Why am I going first?" I looked back nervously. There were so many people that could have gone but someone decided to have me go first.

"You can do it!" Alfred flashed me a thumbs up.

I sighed and picked up a green seven pound ball. My wrists weren't that strong so I couldn't support that much weight. I bowled, only to end up getting a seven-ten split. I just stood there dazed at the sight.

"Ohonhon, a split on the first try; what will she do now?" Francis smirked.

"Don't have to tell me," I whined. I could never get these. I retrieved my ball again and rolled, only getting the ten-pin.

"Good job!" Feliciano held out his hand for a high five.

I smiled, "Thanks," I fived him and sat down next to Alfred.

Surprisingly, Roderich-san was here as well and he was up next. _I guess they're making the calmer people go first?_

"You can do it, Mr. Roderich!" cheered Elizabeta-san.

"Pfft, don't miss," scoffed Gilbert.

Roderich-san shrugged him off and rolled his ball, getting a strike.

Elizabeta-san clapped while Gilbert just stared in shock.

"Do not underestimate the aristocratic," huffed Roderich-san as he brushed against the frozen Prussian.

"Yo Francis, you're next!" called out Alfred.

"Oui, je sais, je sais {Yes, I know, I know}," he went up but didn't even bother to aim or anything. His ball curved at the end to the right, only hitting about three pins.

"Play seriously, will you?" said Ludwig-san, as he looked up from tying his shoes.

"I didn't even want to be here," Francis sighed and rolled again, only getting five more pins.

"It's not like I want to be here either," Arthur-san had his arms crossed, although he was the one with a higher score in his own group.

"Elizabeta, it's your turn," Roderich-san gestured her to go.

She got up and stopped by Gilbert, "I'm going to beat you boys," she smirked and then went to bowl. She got a spare.

Gilbert just scoffed, "The awesome me can do better!" At that, he went up next, only to miss the last pin in the end, keeping him away from a spare.

"Look who's talking," Elizabeta-san grinned at him.

"Shut up!" Gilbert pouted.

I looked at the score boards. There were about fifteen people playing, five in each lane.

After a while, the scores did not raise up very high for some reason. I know my own strength and pressure from the surroundings weren't helping me but why weren't anyone else going any higher?

"I beat you, again!" Elizabeta-san plopped onto her seat, with a satisfied grin.

Gilbert groaned and got up, "You know what? This game is too unawesome for me," he stormed off to his brother and then to the arcade area.

"He is a sore loser, non?" Francis shrugged.

"He's always like that anyway," Roderich-san shook his head.

"I still won!" Elizabeta-san cheered. She won with a score of… fifty-two. I only ended up with forty, which was pretty low, I know, though Gilbert ended with thirty-seven and Roderich-san with forty-five. I would say it was a sad game, score-wise, but it was still interesting.

"You guys want some food, da?" Ivan-san brought some pizzas and nachos from the food counter, with Yao-san bringing the drinks.

"Food!" Alfred jumped up to the table but Natalya-san stopped him with her glare, "D-dude, what's up?"

"I have to make sure your American foods aren't poisonous for my big brother. I cannot let him die," she turned around and started eating.

"Hey! They aren't poisonous, I swear!" Alfred cried as the food was halfway gone. For a small girl, I was surprised that she could eat that much so fast.

"They _are_ poisonous, they're as bad as English food," Francis retorted as Arthur-san shot a glare at him.

"What did you say about my food?" the British man grabbed him by the shirt.

"You know your cooking est {is} terrible!" Francis continued.

"Um, should we stop them?" I looked back at Honda-san, Ludwig-san, and Feliciano.

"Just let them be," Ludwig-san sighed.

Honda-san nodded in agreement, "I believe it's best to let them work it out on their own."

"Ve~ it's normal, they fight like that all the time," Feliciano patted my back.

"O-okay then." _They picked fights with each other a lot so I just thought it was pretty bad… but seeing everyone's reaction I guess it's best to ignore them... _

"Would you like to go play in the arcade?" Honda-san asked me.

I nodded and he handed me some money. As I was walking in, I found Gilbert and Hercules-san playing DDR. _Did Alfred invite everyone he knew? Seriously_.

"Oh, hi," Hercules-san nodded at me and I waved back. He wasn't even trying. He was just lazily standing in the middle, still managing to step onto the right arrows at the right time.

The game ended and Gilbert ended up losing, again.

"I-I was too awesome for this game. It was too much that it had to have a glitch," the albino laughed nervously and trudged out of the place.

"What was that about?" I looked up at the Greek man.

"I was just lounging on the car race chair and he suddenly challenged me," he shrugged and went back to the chair.

I scratched my head. _He's not having a good time is he?_ I went over to the crane game and managed to get two plushies in three tries. One was a yellow chick while the other one happened to be a tomato. _Why was there a tomato plushie in there? Oh well._ I got out of the arcade and saw that everyone, minus Gilbert, was playing a second game of bowling.

"Why do I keep losing?" he muttered, "The awesome me never loses!"

I sat the yellow stuffed animal in front of him.

He looked up, "What's this for?"

I shrugged, "Thought it was perfect for you," I turned around to leave.

"Erm, danke {thank you}," he poked the chick.

I smiled and nodded. I went over to where Antonio was and handed him the random tomato toy.

"Wow, for me?" he gasped.

I nodded, "I thought a tomato suited you and I didn't know what to do with it," I laughed nervously.

"Well, gracias," he smiled and left since it was his turn to bowl.

I returned back to where my guardian was and watched Elizabeta-san play against Francis and Roderich-san. This time it was better, with Francis putting more effort into the game, and the scores were going up much higher.

(H E T A L I A)

In the end, Elizabeta-san, Ivan-san, and Alfred had won out of their groups and left the place with satisfied grins.

"Next time… next time I'll beat them!" Gilbert shouted and Francis patted his back.

"Come on bruder {brother}," Ludwig-san sighed as he opened his car door.

I yawned as I went to Honda-san's car.

"Did you have fun?" he asked me.

"Hai {Yes}, I did," I smiled at him and crawled into the backseat. I had a lot of fun. It was great being with so many people. It was an interesting experience...

* * *

><p><strong>Random chapter, yay! Totally unrelated to whatever storyline <strong>**Something Like That**** is running on, otherwise how would Tokumi suddenly know who Elizabeta, Roderich, and Natalya were? I had writer's block and was pretty bored so I decided to use results from a random Hetalia quiz I took and make up a story for it. I thought it was a pretty good idea. If you want to try, then go to memegen and search "Hetalia" and look for a quiz that says "Axis Powers Hetalia Bowling Party!" It's not a really well structured quiz (well it is a meme) but I thought it was still fun. **

**I will be out for a couple of weeks (or several days?) due to camp and friend visiting for two weeks so I don't know when I will next update either of my stories! Just wanted to let you know ahead of time because I care :3 **

**Thanks for the reviews and follows!**

**~MiracleHeart**

**(My Results:)  
>Who invited you?- Belarus<br>You go first, you- Get a 7-10 split  
>Next up is- Austria<br>He/she- gets a strike  
>Who doesn't take the gamer seriously?- France<br>Who keeps trying to show off?- Hungary  
>Who is a bad sport and decides to quit?- Prussia<br>Who won?- Hungary  
>With a score of- 52<br>Food comes! Who eats it all?- Belarus  
>You decide to bother people in the arcade- Greece<br>...decides to play- DDR  
>Chance of winning- 56%<br>Who would he/she give the prize to if he/she won?- Spain (ddr has no prize so I decided to let Tokumi get a prize from the crane)  
>Chance you had fun bowling- 92%<br>**


	14. Deja Vu

Déjà vu

_Kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo…_

"Huh?" I lifted my head from the table. We were back home, in Japan, for once. Constantly traveling was very tiring. I yawned.

_Moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba…_

"Oh, it's was my phone…" I looked at the ID and answered, "Moshi moshi, Nabi?"

"Hi… can you help me?" She was quieter than usual…

I rubbed my eye, "What's wrong?"

"I'm stuck somewhere," she whispered.

I sat up straight, "How? Where are you?"

I have no idea! I think I'm on some island…" I heard birds chirping in the background.

I sighed, "…You want me to pick you up…?"

"Yes, please!" she begged.

Honda-san joined me at the table and cocked his head to the side at the loud voice.

I looked up at him, "Nabi is stuck on an island…"

"Island?" he thought for a moment, "May I speak with her?"

"Sure," I switched the phone to him.

"Is there a large mound of sand that could have been a sculpture along the shore?" _Sand sculpture, why?_

"Yes? Okay, we'll come pick you up. Sayonara," Honda-san closed my phone and handed it back to me, "I believe I know where she is."

"Really?"

He nodded.

(H E T A L I A)

"How did it end up like this?"

I clung onto the side of the helicopter. We were hovering over a small island and the pilot told us to parachute down.

"This is crazy, aru!" shouted Yao-san. For whatever reason, Alfred, Feliciano, Arthur-san, Francis, Ivan-san, Yao-san, and even Ludwig-san decided to tag along with Honda-san and I.

"Whoo hoo! Time to jump!" Alfred hopped off without a second thought.

"That crazy idiot…" muttered Arthur-san.

"You're scared, non?" Francis smirked.

"The one that's scared is _you_!" the British man argued.

"W-who are you calling scared?" the Frenchie argued back.

As Yao-san and Ludwig-san sighed, Ivan-san got up and went up to them.

"I'm not scared at all!"

"Then jump!"

"Why don't you—"

The Russian just pushed them off, "You both can jump, da?"

Silence filled the heli as we gaped at what he did.

"You guys should jump too," he smiled at us, "Unless you need a little help too."

"D-don't forget your parachute, aru. Remember last time?"

Ivan-san responded with a series of _kol's_.

"I mean, happy falling," the Chinese stuttered.

Ivan-san smiled and jumped off, "Vodkaaa~"

"Come on, Feliciano, we can't keep them waiting," Ludwig-san got up and marched to the end.

"But but but, it's too scary!" Feliciano cowered in the corner.

Ludwig-san just sighed, "Fine, have it your way," he jumped.

"W-wait for me!" Feliciano jumped, more like ran, off as well.

"Let's go Kiku," Yao-san nodded at him and disappeared.

I swallowed and followed Honda-san out, free falled, and parachuted down to a mysterious island.

(H E T A L I A)

"Nabi!"

"Feliciano!"

I sighed and jumped off the tree branch. When everyone left the heli, we landed in completely different areas so we were all separated. I was lucky to run into Ludwig-san though.

"Any luck?" he asked.

I shook my head, "This forest is too dense to see clearly."

He nodded and we trudged on.

"I've been here… but I can't remember the ways since it's been a while," he sighed.

"Why did everyone else come along?" I jumped over some roots.

"Alfred wanted to do a 'heroic rescue mission'," he shook his head.

"T-that is very much like him," I laughed nervously.

"Toki!"

I looked around and was greeted by a hug tackle…

"Daze!"

…and extra weight.

"Toki! I'm so glad I found you!" Nabi sobbed.

"And I'm glad I found my little sister, daze!"

"C-can't breathe…" They let go and I gasped for breath, "When and how did you get here, Yong Soo?"

"I hitched a ride on the heli when I heard that she was in trouble," he grinned.

I facepalmed and turned to my friend, "Are you okay, Nabi?"

"Yeah, on the most part," she smiled, "I saw the heli in the sky and a lot of people jumping off. Where's everyone?"

"Scattered about," mumbled Ludwig-san, "We have to find them before it gets dark."

Eventually, we walked to the shore and found a giant mound of sand.

"What _was_ that anyway?" asked Nabi.

"Feliciano made some giant pasta sculpture," Ludwig-san rubbed his head.

"Amazing…" I whispered.

"Sand sculptures originated from—"

"Aiyah, Yong Soo! What are you doing here, aru?" Yao-san popped out from the bushes with Alfred tagging behind.

"Aniki!" Yong Soo went to hug him but was instead blocked.

"Well, there are six out of eleven people now," I looked up at Ludwig-san.

"Hm, yeah," he mumbled and looked around, "You guys should return to the heli and wait for them there."

"Good idea, aru," Yao-san shoved Yong Soo to the side.

"Let's go—"

The helicopter suddenly swirled in a circle and the pilot jumped off. The heli crash landed into the water, leaving us dazed.

"What…" I just stood there.

"No! The rescue heli!" cried Nabi.

"How the heck are we getting home now, aru?" Yao-san shouted.

"Dude! Arthur said that heli was the best!" groaned Alfred.

"Calm down guys…" mumbled Ludwig-san, "but how did it just crash land?"

I shrugged and sighed. _Now we're stranded on the island._

"I'm getting a little hungry…" whispered Nabi.

"You wouldn't have food under your shirt again, would you?" Yao-san laughed nervously.

"Well…How about your Chinatown?" asked Alfred.

"Not many people came so I had to shut it down, aru…" We all hung our heads.

"How did _you_ get here anyway?" I faced Nabi.

"Well…" she started.

"I will tell, daze!" Yong Soo shouted.

"Hey, the hero was supposed to find the damsel in distress first, by the way!" Alfred pouted.

"I wasn't a damsel in distress!" argued Nabi.

"I guess I'm the _real_ hero then," Yong Soo grinned, "I'm her big brother after all!"

Ludwig-san, Yao-san, and I sighed simultaneously.

I looked up at the bulky German, "What _are_ we going to do now?"

"I suppose we should look for shelter, and then split up to find the others. I'm worried about Feliciano." he looked around.

"I understand," I nodded, "Where would be a good shelter?"

"I found a cave!" Alfred pointed to one.

"That was fast, aru," Yao-san commented, "Like last time…"

"Have all of you been stranded on an island before..?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Alfred laughed.

"Not me, daze!" Yong Soo stood up proudly.

Yao-san shook his head, "You thought you were stranded when you were in Taiwan…"

"That was a secret!" Yong Soo shouted.

"Wow…" said Nabi and I.

"Who wants some chocolate bars?" Alfred held up one.

"Aiyah, more junk food…"

"Don't deny your chocolate cravings," he held up one to Yao-san.

He twitched and looked away, "I-I don't have any cravings, aru!"

"It's really good, daze!" Yong Soo was already halfway done.

"You guys want some?" Alfred held up some to us.

"I guess a little…" I took one.

"Do you have anything else besides chocolate?" asked Nabi.

"I have beef jerky and spam," he shrugged.

"Um… never mind," she rested her head against my shoulder, "We're doomed!"

I laughed nervously, "We'll pull through…eventually."

"I hope that pilot is okay, aru," Yao-san looked to the area where that man had landed.

"What could have caused the helicopter to malfunction?" Ludwig-san went through processes in his head.

"Seriously, how did you get here?" I asked my friend again.

"Well…" she started again.

(H E T A L I A)

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaand scene! Not really. <strong>

**Okay, finally got to update, yay! Like I said with my other story, it's just hard having a roommate all of the sudden. I'm so used to being alone… wow I'm a sad person. Anyway, everyone's stuck on that island! (Seychelles? Maybe) A bunch of references, yes :P Can anyone guess what the song of Tokumi's ringtone was? Sorry if this chapter seemed choppy, I was working on and off on it constantly (Mostly due to interruptions, distractions, and writer's blocks). Next chapter will be better! I promise! If not, shun me! (Actually, please don't. I love the views!) **

**~Thanks for the reviews as always! **

**~Nabi belongs to EliteKessu!  
><strong>


	15. Stranded

Stranded

"Well…" Nabi looked at us, who were all sitting around a fire, waiting for her story.

"I've been waiting long enough, please tell me already!" I begged.

"Okay okay," Nabi took a deep breath, "I was invited to a cruise party, and I decided to step out for a bit; you know, to get some fresh air?"

We nodded; well at least Ludwig-san, Yao-san, and I. Alfred and Yong Soo were fighting over something.

"I saw a little kitty run by but it turned out that it was running from a giant dog. I got freaked out too and started running away from it with the cat, and before I knew it, I took one of the lifeboats and went overboard."

"I knew you were terrified of dogs but to think you would go _that_ far…" I scratched my head, "and where's the lifeboat now?"

She laughed nervously, "I lost it. I was drifted to the shore and when I woke up, I couldn't find it anywhere."

"Aiyah Nabi, be more careful," Yao-san sighed.

"Yes, sir," she mumbled.

"What do we do now, daze?" Yong Soo sat between Nabi and Yao-san.

Alfred stood up, "The hero says we should—"

"We should camp out and rest for the night. When morning comes, we look for food and the others," Ludwig-san rubbed his neck.

"Hey, it's _my_ job to assign plans!" Alfred whined.

"No one chose a leader, and no, you're not one by default," said Ludwig-san abruptly.

"I'd rather have him as the leader than Alfred anyway…" I whispered to Nabi.

"He's a little scary though…" she whispered back.

The fire started to sizzle as we felt something drop from the sky. It multiplied and put our fire out.

I groaned, "Why rain now?"

"To the shelter!" Alfred and Yong Soo ran off to the cave.

The rest of us sighed and followed them in, spending a restless night on the hard, stone floor.

(H E T A L I A)

"My Texas is gone!"

I sleepily rubbed my eyes and looked around. _Where was I again? Oh right, the dreadful cave on the island. Rainwater seeped through some of the cracks so it was damp and cold in here…_

"Quiet down, aru…" Yao-san mumbled.

"Hey, the hero can't see justice without his glasses!" I heard footsteps around me, "Wait, that's not Texas."

I squinted and realized he was holding my glasses. I reached my hand up, "That's my 'Texas'."

"My bad," he handed it to me and continued searching around.

I sat up and stretched. _Ugh I felt so stiff…_ I looked around and saw that Nabi and Yao-san were still lying around, and that Ludwig-san and Yong Soo were missing.

"You guys are still asleep?" Ludwig-san entered the cave with some fish in hand.

"Yong Soo kept me up all night, aru…" Yao-san sat up and yawned.

"Speaking of Yong Soo, where is he?" I asked.

"He's outside making a fire," the German nodded outside the cave.

"With sticks and stones?" Nabi asked. She had apparently woken up also.

"Uhh no, he found some glass—"

"My glasses!" Alfred ran out the cave and tackled the Korean. He got up and put them back on, "Dude, don't take these without my permission!"

Yong Soo dusted himself off and shrugged, "You were deep asleep so I didn't think it would have mattered, daze."

Alfred stomped his foot on the ground, "Hey, I gave you chocolate and you return the favor by stealing my glasses?"

Ludwig-san grabbed them both as they were about to charge at each other, "Alright, that's enough you two…" They couldn't move forward an inch so they gave up, being held against their will by the German.

I laughed nervously at the sight. _He is super strong… it's kind of scary…_

(H E T A L I A)

We had our fish and some fruits for breakfast and split up to look for the others. We agreed to meet back at the cave when the sun was high in the sky… but one problem, _how can you tell that?_

I shrugged the question aside and caught up with Nabi and Yong Soo. The Korean insisted to stay with his "sister" so we were a group. Ludwig-san, Yao-san, and Alfred went as the other group.

"So who exactly are missing?" asked Nabi.

"Umm…" I thought back, "Arthur-san, Honda-san, Ivan-san, Francis, and Feliciano."

"The first four sounds fine on their own, but Feliciano? He could be anywhere, daze," Yong Soo jumped over a tree root.

"Who knows, he could be stuck up a tree as far as we know," I picked a leaf from my hair.

"Why did a whole rescue party come for me? Kiku sounded like he knew where to find me on his own," Nabi pulled a branch aside.

"That's what I was thinki—" Nabi and I bumped into something big and sturdy. _It didn't feel like a tree… or Yong Soo…_ We stepped back and saw a familiar piece of cloth hang down from a tall figure.

"W-we did it again…" I whispered to her.

"I-I know…" she whispered back.

"Oh? Were you three lost?" Ivan-san smiled at us.

"N-not exactly, we were just looking for you and the others," I tried to smile back but I felt like I was being crushed by some heavy aura.

"At least we found our missing person," he petted Nabi's head.

She flinched and laughed meekly, "Yep, they found me…"

Yong Soo dragged her away from Ivan-san, "Don't touch my little sister, daze."

The Russian ignored him and turned to me, "Who are we looking for now?"

"Arthur-san, Honda-san, Francis, and Feliciano," I repeated.

"I was with Arthur earlier but he disappeared somewhere," Ivan-san shrugged, "he said something about a white horse with a horn."

_A unicorn perhaps..?_ "I see…" I scratched my head, "So we just need to find him and the others."

(H E T A L I A)

"_Ve, ve, ve…"_

Nabi looked up "Did you hear something?"

"Hear what?" Yong Soo cupped his ears.

"_How can you be so happy when you're stranded like this?"_

"That!" Nabi shouted and went through some bushes.  
>"Don't leave your oppa!" Yong Soo followed behind her.<p>

"W-wait!" I went after them, with Ivan-san trailing behind.

"Ve~ there you are Nabi!" Feliciano hugged her.

"And there _you_ guys are," Nabi mumbled in his arms.

Arthur-san sighed in relief, "I don't have to be alone with that git now."

"It was nice of you to leave me like that, friend," Ivan-san grinned at him, with series of _kols_ emitting from nowhere.

"I told you, I thought I saw a white, horned horse," the Englishman crossed his arms and muttered.

"You were probably hallucinating…" I said, "Especially with the heat and lack of drinking water…"

"Say what you want," he turned to us, "So, we found Nabi, where's everyone else?"

"Well, we found the majority of us and they are searching the island as well. We're just missing Honda-san and Francis."

"It's a sick thought hearing that the frog is on the loose…" Arthur-san shook his head, "I'm hoping Kiku isn't with that idiot."

_I hope not too…_ "We can only hope," I looked at the sky.

"Come on, let's keep going," Nabi insisted us to move on.

"Oh yeah," Yong Soo turned to Arthur-san.

"What do you want?" he replied.

"Your heli failed so we're stranded here for a while!" the Korean flapped his long sleeves in Arthur-san's face.

"What?" Arthur-san stared at him in disbelief, "My helicopter never fails!"

"I'm sorry but it's true," I sighed, "It crashed into the sea for some reason. The pilot jumped off so I suppose we should find him too."

"Great…" he rubbed his head.

"Toku! Nabi! I'm starving," whined Feliciano, "Arthur tried to give me some weird looking food."

"They were homemade scones!" he argued.

"That would explain a lot, daze," Yong Soo commented.

"Here," I gave Feliciano a chocolate bar, "Alfred was carrying this around and gave us some."

"Yay, grazie," he hugged me and took the candy.

"He never changes," Arthur mumbled.

"Hey guys," Ivan-san stopped in his tracks and pointed ahead, "There's someone over there."

* * *

><p><strong>Aand I'm going to pause right there. Who would it be? Kiku or Francis? (or the pilot dude?) <strong>

**I'm just about to give up on this story, sadly xP I don't have much motivation to continue it much further. **

**Enough with the sappy news; any ideas of why the heli broke down? Will they be able to get home? The world will never know, dun dun dunn!**

**~Nabi belongs to EliteKessu**


	16. Beacon of Hope

Beacon of Hope

We turned to where Ivan-san was pointing. There was a faint shadow of someone hung upside down and another with a stick in their hand.

"I think I know who the one up the tree is…" sighed Arthur-san.

"Let's go, daze!" Yong Soo ran ahead while the rest of us followed.

"_I swear, it was an accident! Let me down, s'il vous plait {please}!"_

"_Knowing you Francis-san, I would not think that it was an accident."_

"_No, wait, stop!" _

"_Do not move!"_

A scream sounded through the forest as we got closer and closer to the voices.

We gathered into a clearing and found Francis tied up and hung upside down from a tree and Honda-san with a long stick in hand.

Arthur-san snickered, "That was a nice scream there, ol' chap."

Ivan-san giggled, "That looks like fun, Kiku. Can I go next?"

Nabi and I stood in the back while everyone was making fun of Francis. _What happened anyway..?_

"Ve~ Big brother Francis, why are you hanging upside down?" Feliciano turned his head to the side in attempt to see at equal with him.

"Can I get a whack at him too, daze?" Yong Soo tried to take the stick from Honda-san's hands.

"Hold it, hold it!" cried Francis, "Help me down guys!"

Honda-san crossed his arms, "I demand an apology first."

"What exactly did he do, Kiku?" asked Nabi.

"He… he grabbed my behind…" he blushed and clenched the stick stronger.

"I-it was a low branch!" cried the Frenchie.

"I saw your hand," Honda-san defended curtly.

"Erm, well, uhh…-Cut it out!"

Yong Soo was poking Francis with the stick, "This is fun, daze!"

I tugged at Honda-san's sleeve, "I would be extremely mad at him too, but I don't think it's the time to deal with this right now."

My guardian sighed, "You are right. My apologies…"

Arthur-san was up on the tree branch and untied the vine, making Francis fall head first.

"Ow! You could have at least let me down _gently_!" groaned Francis.

"My bad," the Englishman chuckled and climbed back down, "but you deserved it."

"Hmph," Francis got up and rubbed his head.

"Let's go to the cave where we were staying," I suggested, "Ludwig-san, Yao-san, and Alfred-san should be back there later."

"Good idea," the bunch agreed.

(H E T A L I A)

"I'm glad everyone's back together now, aru," Yao-san sat down between Honda-san and Yong Soo.

The other party returned shortly after we arrived to the cave.

"Ve~ Ludy, I had to be with that scary Arthur," whined Feliciano.

"Scary..?" muttered Arthur-san.

"At least I know you're safe," Ludwig-san set down the fruits and fish he had gathered along the way.

"So guys," mumbled Alfred as he was eating some beef jerky, "How are we getting home?"

Everyone looked at each other; some shrugged, some shook their heads.

"Hey…" I started, "Did we ever find the pilot?"

"Oh right," Arthur-san scratched his head, "I didn't see who it was so I'm not sure what he looks like."

"He looked familiar to moi {me}," Francis shrugged.

Ludwig-san stood in the center, "I will go search for him; anyone else willing to come?"

"The hero will join!" shouted Alfred.

I meekly raised my hand and Nabi followed suit. _I didn't want to just sit around so might as well explore the island…_ Yong Soo volunteered as well but Yao-san made him stay, and Ivan-san also joined the group.

"Is that all?" called out the German.

After that, no one else seemed willing to go so Ludwig-san led us out.

"Try not to separate from each other, got it?" he commanded.

"Yes, sir," I did a mini salute.

Nabi was looking down at her feet.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She sighed, "Well… it's that everyone's going through a lot of trouble because of me…"

I put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about it. Besides, I think they've already experienced this before so I don't think it's new to them."

"I guess," she shrugged.

"You guys are going to get lagged behind!" called out Alfred. The three were already several yards away and we ran to catch up with them.

(H E T A L I A)

"Mr. Pilot!"

"Pilot-san!"

"Hey, Pilot-dude, where are you?"

"Come out, come out, wherever you are."

"Soldier!"

I bumped my head against a branch and reeled back, "Ow…"

Nabi held me steady, "Are you okay, Toki?"

I rubbed the sore spot, "Y-yeah…"

"Sheesh, where's that pilot guy?" Alfred kicked at the dirt, "We've searched for hours."

"It's getting darker," Ivan-san pointed to the sky.

"We should return to base and search again in the morning," Ludwig-san sighed and turned the other way.

As we all changed directions, there was rustling in the bushes nearby.

I froze and looked back, "G-guys..?" I flinched as I heard more rustling.

"What is it Tok—" Alfred froze too when he heard the same noise.

"What's wrong you two?" asked Ivan-san.

Ludwig-san stopped as well and crossed his arms, "Hurry, or else we'll get lost in the dark."

"I heard some—" a figure glomped me from behind, "thing…" I trembled and looked behind my shoulder.

"I finally found you guys!" it sighed in relief and smiled at me, "Sorry for scaring you, senorita."

Nabi cocked her head to the side, "Antonio?"

"Dude, what are you doing here?" Alfred helped him up.

He held up a helmet, "I was the pilot…" he laughed nervously.

"Did you even know _how_ to operate a chopper?" asked Ludwig-san.

"I thought I did until I felt a little sleepy. I missed my siesta time you see," he laughed again and scratched his head.

"Next time, be a little more careful, drook {friend}," Ivan-san smiled and had that eerie aura surrounding him.

"Will do," the Spaniard nodded, "So where's everyone else?"

"They're back at a cave. We were searching for you so our mission's complete," Ludwig-san turned around, "We'd better get back before it gets anymore darker."

"Yes, yes," Antonio-san sighed and followed. Alfred and Ivan-san tagged behind, while Nabi and I lagged in the back.

"Nee {hey}, how do you know Antonio-san?" I asked Nabi.

"I… just do," she smiled, "How about you?"

"Oh, umm," I scratched my head, "I met him back when it was Alfred's birthday."

"Seriously, hurry up you two!" Alfred called out again.

"I guess we're bad at following directions," I giggled. Nabi and I hurried to catch up with the rest.

(H E T A L I A)

"So it was Antonio driving…" mumbled Arthur-san.

"Yeah, I wanted to see how it was so I asked the pilot to switch with me at the last minute," Antonio-san laughed.

"It's not funny!" shouted Arthur-san.

"Either way…" Ludwig-san set down a wood he was carving with his knife, "We need a way to get off of this island." It became pretty dark outside. I would guess it was around nine.

A murmur of agreement filled the small cave. Silence followed, as everyone was trying to think of ideas.

Alfred-san stood up to declare a plan but Arthur-san cut in.

"It had better not be about creating a super hero…"

At that, the American sat back down and thought harder.

Honda-san seemed to have something to say but had a hard time bringing it up. Then, all of the sudden, his phone went off. Everyone's train of thoughts broke and they looked over at him.

He was startled by the sound and hesitantly answered, "H-hello..?"

"Speak out or I'll beat you with my Peace Prize!" and then the 'hung up' dial sounded.

"Umm…" I looked around.

"What in the world, aru?" Yao-san shouted, "There was reception the whole time?"

"Apparently…" Ludwig-san sighed.

"Then we wandered through the forest for nothing! We could have simply called each other…" Arthur-san shook his head.

"Silly Arthur, you should have thought of that," Alfred laughed.

"Did _you_, mon ami {my friend}?" Francis sighed.

"Wait…" I looked over at Nabi and facepalmed, "I remembered that she called me from the island to being with…"

"Yep," my friend laughed nervously.

"Dude!" Alfred groaned.

"Now now guys, let's cheer up. At least we know that we can call for help," Antonio-san smiled.

"Ve~ he's right!" Feliciano dropped his arm and went back to his nap. _How can he be sleeping at a time like this..?_

"I wonder how this island has cell phone reception to start with," asked Ivan-san.

Suddenly, a flash of light was seen at the cave's entrance. There was a small gasp and a smile of excitement was revealed by the glow of the fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay… so the pilot was Antonio and this island has cell phone reception. How much more surprises could they find? Chapter idea was from EliteKessu (again, I know. I can't think anymore for this story -sobsob-) I should be done with this 'stranded' arc by the next chapter~<strong>


	17. Girl and Fish

Girl and Fish

"Oh my…" the girl breathed, "Lost tourists!"

"Angelique?"

I turned to Arthur-san and Francis. _They know her..?_

"Hey Francis! Eyebrows!" the tanned girl went up to them. She wore a light blue dress, pigtails with red ribbons, and had a large fish in hand.

"Do not call me that!" snapped Arthur-san.

Francis just chuckled, "It's great to see you again, ma cherie."

She giggled, "So what are you guys doing here?"

Ludwig-san cleared his throat, "We got stranded here a day ago and recently found out that there was cell phone reception."

I turned to her, "Were you stuck here as well?"

"Stuck? No way!" she smiled, "This is my home; Seychelles."

Half the people in the cave face palmed.

"Seychelles?" Nabi thought back, "I think I heard of that place."

"That's great!" Angelique-san squealed, "I feel like I'm being recognized more and more."

"Unlike someone I know…" whispered Alfred.

"What was that, amigo?" asked Antonio-san.

"Nothing," Alfred grinned.

"_I'm being recognized"..? What did she mean by that?_ I shrugged the thought aside.

"So…" we all faced the native girl with the fish, "I bet you guys want to stay somewhere much nicer, huh?"

"Da."

"Ja."

"Oui."

"Yes."

"Hai."

"Si."

"Shi."

(H E T A L I A)

I sighed in satisfaction as I laid on a soft, comfy bed. Angelique-san had taken us to one of the nearby resorts, which we somehow missed, and allowed us to stay one night while Arthur-san called for a backup flight.

"Ve~ do you want to join everyone for a little snack?"

I raised my head and saw Feliciano by the doorway, "Sure."

"I can't believe you guys were stuck here again," Angelique-san sat down as she finished laying out some dried fruits for us to snack on.

"Well it's not our faults that there are so many islands here," huffed Arthur-san.

"Je regrette," Francis put an arm around her, "At least Big Brother's here now, non?"

She started to blush, "It's not like I wanted you to be here anyway!" I heard her mutter _pervert_ as she walked past me.

"There's like 115 islands here right?" Nabi rested her chin on my shoulder.

"Yep," Angelique-san sighed a little, "So many to keep track of."

"Which one are we in?" she asked.

"Um… the one in the north called Praslin," she bowed her head, "Someone died a while back because of a shark attack."

"Oh no!" Feliciano cried, "That's not good."

"Yeah, it was an English couple on their honeymoon," she sighed.

"Poor lad," Arthur-san nodded, "Another one of my citizen gone…"

"_One of my citizen"? Okay is he like the President or something..?_ I saw Honda-san give him a look.

Arthur-san cleared his throat, "I-I mean another one of my fellow English companions gone."

"D-don't blame me okay, it was the shark," Angelique-san stuttered.

"That was very unfortunate," said Honda-san.

We had a brief moment of silence, which was soon ruined when Alfred and Yong Soo yawned, rather loudly. They decided to go to bed and everyone else dispersed.

(H E T A L I A)

I stretched my arms and went out to the patio. I couldn't sleep. I didn't know why but I did not feel sleepy yet. _Perhaps jet lag?_ Everyone else had gone to their rooms and was probably entering deep sleep by now.

"Couldn't sleep?"

I jolted at the sound of the voice and found Angelique-san sitting on the railing.

She smiled apologetically, "Sorry, did I scare you?"

I laughed nervously, "A little but I'm fine." I leaned against the railing near her and stared out at the clear night sky. The stars were a brilliant sight; it was going to be sunny tomorrow.

"Isn't it beautiful?" the native girl asked.

"Yes, very…" _Oh, that's right…_ I faced her, "Can I ask you something..?"

"Sure, if it's about my islands then ask away," she turned so she was completely facing me.

_There it is again._ I scratched my head, "Why do you talk about Seychelles like you own the place? I mean I don't mean that in a bad way, but I understand if you mean it feels like home for you, but…"

"You don't know, do you?" she looked at me with a surprised expression.

I stared at her blankly, "About what?"

She hopped off the railing, "About everyone you were with this whole time; including me."

"What do you mean?" I searched her face for answers but I couldn't figure out anything.

She shrugged, "We're actually na—"

"Oh, there you are, Saya-san."

We turned to the door and found Honda-san waving me over.

"I think I have to go…" I bowed at Angelique-san and bid her good night.

"Okay, have a good sleep; I bet you're going to have a long day tomorrow getting back," she smiled and waved as I joined my guardian back inside. _What was she going to say? Na…tives? Na…_

"I was wondering why you were absent from your room at this hour so I decided to search for you."

I snapped back to the present, "Gomenasai {Sorry}," I bowed my head, "I just couldn't sleep so I thought I would get some fresh air."

He smiled his usual gentle smile, "Do not worry about it. What were you talking about with Angelique-san?"

"Umm, nothing much, just about the islands that's all," I turned around. _At least it wasn't a complete lie…_

"I see—" he broke into a yawn, "Excuse me, and you should go off to bed, we will be departing early in the morning."

"Hai, wakarimashita {Yes, I understand}," I bowed at him, "Oyasuminasai {Good Night}."

"Hai, oyasumi," he left for his room.

I eventually got settled into my bed again, but I couldn't fall asleep easily. _What was the thing I didn't know about everyone here? What was she going to say? _The questions only kept building up.

(H E T A L I A)

"Toki, wake up!"

My eyes gradually lifted open upon realizing that my friend was shaking me awake.

"How in the world can you sleep in this loud heli?" Nabi was still shaking me.

"I'm awake, I'm awake," I rubbed my eyes, "I was just up all night…"

She stopped and let me go, "How come?"

"Just thinking about stuff…" I looked around at whoever was left on board: Honda-san, Nabi, Arthur-san, and Alfred. _So what, everyone were different nationalities. What else was special?_ That was all I could conclude to. A long time ago, Honda-san had told me that they were representatives of a large international club, like how he was a representative for Japan. _Anything else?_

"Ello? Anyone there?" Nabi was snapping her fingers in my face.

"Sorry," I shook my head, "What were you saying?"

"I was just saying we're almost home," she pointed to some radar and there was the landmass of Japan.

"We?" I thought back, "Weren't you in America?"

"Well, let's just say I decided to make a pit stop here," she grinned.

"Oh, okay, I guess," I yawned.

"Don't go back to sleep!" she whined, "Oppa already left!"

"Oh—" I blinked, "Did you just say oppa?"

"I mean, Yong Soo," she laughed meekly.

"Okay then," I scratched my head. The headphone thing was starting to hurt my head.

We eventually got to Japan and Honda-san, Nabi, and I got off in the middle of some field.

"I just need to take _him_," Arthur-san nodded at Alfred, "home and I will be done."

"Thank you for the ride, Arthur-san," Honda-san bowed his head.

"Yes, thank you," I smiled at him.

He blushed a little, "Not like it was for your sake, I just didn't want everyone to be randomly stranded while I was comfortably back at home…"

"Yes, I understand," Honda-san smiled, "Have a safe trip back."

"Thanks, have a safe trip back home," Arthur-san briefly waved at us as the helicopter took off again.

My guardian sighed in relief for being able to get back to his native country, "Now then Nabi-chan, would you like some snacks when we get home?"

"Will it be Pocky?" she asked eagerly.

"Hai {Yes}," he smiled and started to head in the direction of our house.

"Yay!" Nabi and I cheered and followed him.

_Still, what was Angelique-san going to say? What secret did everyone hold?_

* * *

><p><strong>And scene.<strong>

**Well this is a long overdue chapter. I apologize to those who were **_**patiently**_** waiting. I was trying to overcome my writer's block on my own (for once) and well my brain finally unclogged...  
><strong>

**Yes, the title says "Girl and Fish" but I couldn't think of too much things centering on Seychelles-chan. **

**I'm thinking about ending this story soon (since I finally figured out some decent plot for now on). Now with school going on, I don't know how soon but just a heads up that will end eventually… I have a different story in mind or if I'm too busy then I'll just further develop in my manual fic. **

**To those who didn't catch on, Tokumi doesn't know that everyone's a na-**

**Kiku: Shh…**

**Miracle: Oh fine then (pretty obvious anyway. . .)**

**Tokumi: What was that?**

**Kiku and Miracle: Nothing!**


	18. Bad Touch Trouble

Bad Touch Trouble

I groaned as I rolled to the side of my _shiki futon_.

"Saya-san, how are you feeling right now..?"

"Better than last night… but still feel horrible…" I rolled back and faced Honda-san. He checked my temperature and shook his head in dismay.

Last night, almost a week after that "stranded" incident, I got a sudden fever that would not go down. It resided for a bit overnight but it crept back in the morning. Honda-san had to go to a government meeting soon, saying he had to be present as a Japan representative.

"I really do not want to leave you alone," he replaced the towel on my forehead.

I coughed a little, "The meeting's important right? You have to go…"

He sighed and looked around, troubled. I would rarely get sick so usually, he did not need to worry about me this much, but with this high, random fever, he was restless.

"M-maybe… you could call someone you trust to watch over me..?" I coughed again.

"I suppose we have no other choice," he got up, "I will call Arthur-san and see if he could come over."

I nodded as he left and closed my heavy, burning eyes. _I hated being sick… _

(H E T A L I A)

I blankly stared at the wall. The thing Angelique-san had said _still_ bothered me. I wasn't sure why but it did. _No way was she going to say "nations", because that's absurd. It had to be natives or something along those lines…_

I started coughing again and dabbed at the sweat starting to form at my forehead. _How did I get sick all of the sudden..? And why was it this bad? I don't remember doing anything to cause this…_

"Saya-san?" I heard the door slide open, "I have to take my leave now. Arthur-san should be coming any time now. I left a note on the living room table so he should know what to do."

"Okay…" I sniffed, "before you go…"

"Hai?" I heard him step inside the room.

I turned my head to him, "How do you think I got sick? I can't remember doing anything silly to cause me to be this sick…"

He looked hesitant for a second, "…I don't think you should be too concerned about it. Just focus on getting better, ne?" he smiled warmly.

I couldn't help but to mirror the smile, "Hai…"

"Kiku? Are you still home?"

"Oh, there is Arthur-san now. I will let him know about your current conditions and take my leave for the meeting," Honda-san bowed his head and gently closed the door.

"_Just focus on getting better", huh?…_ I slowly closed my eyes.

Then I heard the door slowly slide open, "Erm…Hello, Tokumi."

I opened my eyes again and found the Englishman standing by the door, "Hello, Arthur-san…"

"Y-you don't look too well there…" he knelt down near me and held up a lunchbox container, "I brought some food if you were hungry… I mean you don't have to eat it now but just letting you know…"

_Wait, didn't his food… with Nabi… and that happened… err…_ "T-thank you very much… I'll get to it once my stomach is up for it…"

"Well, alright then," he set it aside and yawned.

"I'm sorry you had to come here so late in your time…" I started coughing.

He rubbed one of his eyes, "Oh, no problem. I was up doing last minute work anyway."

_They must have it tough…_ "I see…" my eyes felt really heavy now.

"I'll let you re—" his phone rang. He sighed and answered, "What do you want now, Alfred?"

I heard murmurs of shouts and couldn't make out any clear words from the speaker.

"I can't come over now. I'm watching over someone for Kiku… I said no!"

I rolled to the side, facing away from him and closed my eyes. _I wonder what's wrong with Alfred?_

"Have Tony beam me up? That's crazy!" he sighed, "I can't just leave her or ignore Kiku's favor… Tony beaming someone in my place? Stop being immature…"

_Tony? Beaming? So… an alien? So much confusion, why?_ I muffled my cough.

"Hold on, I'm going to step outside. We're being too loud," the Englishman went back out but then a shout soon followed.

Startled, I sat up and crawled to the door. My jaw dropped at the sight. Arthur-san was being beamed up by a… UFO?

"Alfred!" was the last I heard from him before the spaceship dumped a group of people and flew off.

"Ow… that was unawesome…"

"What just happened, mes amis?"

"I have no idea but it was pretty fun."

I held my breath; it was Gilbert-san, Antonio-san, and Francis. I crawled back into my room as quietly as I could but before I could close the door completely, a foot stopped it halfway.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Gilbert smirked and slid the door open.

"Hello…" I croaked. _Why these three? Why Tony, why?_

Antonio-san laughed, 'Your face is as red as a tomato." He squatted down so he could be at eye level as me and poked my burning cheek.

"Oh mon dieu, are you sick, ma cherie?" Francis knelt down and put a hand on my forehead.

I timidly nodded and crawled into my blanket, covering my head. _Maybe if I pretended they're not there then they would disappear… yeah right._

"Ohmeingottwhatisthis—" I heard someone shuffle out of the room and run down the hall.

"No wonder she got really sick, Arthur brought his food," Francis snickered and I heard something crash into the bushes outside.

"I hope Gilbo's okay," Antonio-san laughed nervously and then broke into a yawn.

Francis yawned too, "Well then, I'll go make something that is a hundred times better than _his_ food." He got up and went to where I guessed was the kitchen.

As I was deciding whether to peek my head out from my blanket or not, I felt it lift up from the other side.

"Let's see what's under here—"

I kicked my foot up, hitting someone in the face.

I heard a muffled groan, "My nose! My awesome nose! Antonio, is it bleeding?"

"Nope, not at all amigo."

"Liar! Help me find some bandages!"

Two set of footsteps fled the room and once I thought everyone had left the room, I stuck my head from the blankets. _It was getting hot and musty in there…_ I grabbed the towel that was lying nearby and covered my face with it. My body was burning up; the fever was probably getting worse. Now with those troublesome three here, I could not rest.

I grabbed for my cup of tea but realized it got knocked down. _Darn it…_ I felt myself panting as the fever rose. _I needed to cool down…_ I slid my blanket aside and stared at the ceiling. _I was in tank top and shorts already… I couldn't move so the medicine cabinet was like a mile away…_

(H E T A L I A)

"I'm back ma cherie…" Francis entered the room and paused briefly, "This isn't good..." He set whatever he brought down and trotted down the hall.

When he came back, I felt a nice cold ice pack rest on my head. I sighed in satisfaction and opened my eyes.

Francis sighed in relief, "I thought you were dying there for a moment."

"Don't be silly Frenchie…" I coughed.

"F-frenchie..?" he faked a gasp but then stroked my hair, away from my face.

I put my hand over his, "Where… other two..?" _Ugh… I couldn't think straight, why..?_

"They're probably exploring the house. It _is_ pretty big," he shrugged and dragged over a tray. It had a cup of tea and a bowl of what seemed like chicken soup.

I turned away to cough. My brain felt fuzzy. _What I was doing again? What time is it? Where's Honda-san?_

"Tokumi..?" _Who was that? Oh right, Francis… Francis._

I faced him again and sat up. I felt dizzy but I kept steady.

"I don't think you should be pushing yourself…" he motioned me to lie back down.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry…"

He chuckled, "You don't need to be sorry. I was just concerned about your condition right now."

I shook my head again, "Not that…" I coughed and felt myself sway a little.

The Frenchie looked confused, "About what then..?"

"Back when… I… picked a fight with you, that sword fight…" I looked at him, "It was rude of me… and Honda-san said I was supposed to apologize… and I never did…" I fell forward and landed in his arms.

He sighed and chuckled again, "That's it? It was from a long time ago…" he stroked my head again, "Apology accepted… and je regrette aussi {I'm sorry too}, from when I pulled that prank and from any other times I troubled you."

"Merci…" I couldn't stand it anymore. I fell into a deep asleep.

(H E T A L I A)

"_Tokumi, let's go to the World Conference."_

"_Eh, nande {why}?" _

"_You have to go represent—"_

A buzzing motion lured me awake. I blinked and stared at the ceiling. It was getting dark outside, around seven perhaps. My head felt cleared and the fever had resided, finally. I rolled over and grabbed my phone, which was making the vibration noises. I had just missed a call from Honda-san. I dialed him back.

"_Moshi moshi? Saya-san?"_

"Hai…" I sniffed.

"_Ah, how are you feeling now?"_

"Much better, arigato. I just had a very long nap."

"_That's wonderful news. I wanted to let you know that I will be back in about an hour."_

"Okie dokie…" I took a sip of that tea Francis made. It was cold now but it was still really good.

"_Is Arthur—Oh, I have to go now. My boss is calling for me. Will you be okay for another hour?"_

"Yes, don't worry. See you soon," we ended the call and I set my phone back on the mini table.

I managed to stand up and stretched my stiff self. The house was quiet; too quiet. _What happened to those three?_ I picked up the tray and headed to the kitchen so I could heat up the soup; I was hungry. I walked past the living room and entered the kitchen, but then a double take and stepped back to the living room entrance.

The three guys were all lying on the ground, cheeks red, two snoring; dead asleep. I set the tray on the kitchen counter and went back to the guys. I scratched my head as I saw empty bottles of sake on the ground. _They were drunk… how lovely… and when did Honda-san have a stash of sake?_ Besides those bottles, scraps of paper, bags, toy swords, towels, and their previous clothes were scattered everywhere. _At least they were wearing the robes from after the hot spring…_

I sighed and went to the closet. I grabbed three sets of spare pillows and blankets and got the guys in a corner that was actually still clean.

(H E T A L I A)

After cleaning for half an hour, my head got heavy once again and I felt really dizzy. _And here I thought I was getting better…_ I found one last empty bottle besides Gilbert and once I retrieved it, a pang of dull pain sparked in my head, making me collapse on the Prussian. I attempted to get up but I blacked out.

(H E T A L I A)

Once I came to be, I found myself back in my room. _Wait, this wasn't my room…_ I looked around and saw a desk with files and stacks of paper, a bookshelf, a computer, and several framed pictures; it was my guardian's room, somewhere he told me to stay out since I was little.

I sat up and scooted closer to the framed pictures. _Aw it's Honda-san and everyone else…_ I looked at the years scribbled in the corner and they advanced five to ten years or so. _Wait, ten years?_ I looked at everyone closely. No one seemed to have aged. _I knew he told me Western people aged faster but Alfred didn't look or seemed old at all… still like a teenager or young adult at the most. How old did he turn on his birthday?_ I looked at Honda-san. He looked the same as he did now. _Was it possible for people to look young for decades? I guess so with all those new treatment stuff but still… _I sat there bewildered and even more confused.

I searched for an album and when I found one, I saw an old photo with Honda-san as a little child, being held by Yao-san… who looked as the same as he did now. _This is weird…_ I skipped to several pages and saw my guardian as an older child, and Yao-san still looked the same. I flipped through the book and saw that no one seemed to have aged at all, especially Yao-san throughout all those years. _Hold on…_ I went back couple of pages and stopped at a WWII picture. Honda-san, Ludwig-san, and Feliciano were together, in their military uniforms, and they looked exactly the same as the present. _Wasn't WWII about sixty some years ago..?_ I closed the album. _What was going on..?_

"Yo, Kiku!"

"Bonjour Kiku~"

"Hola!"

I flinched. _Uh oh, what would he think if he found me here..? In any case…_ I went back to where I was lying and pretended to be asleep.

"Unbelievable people…" Honda-san sighed as he opened the door. He knelt beside me and put a hand on my forehead.

I gradually opened my eyes and smiled at him, "Okaerinasai {Welcome home}…"

He smiled back, but it wasn't that same smile from before, "Tadaima {{I'm home; usual response to other phrase}}…"

_I needed explanations; soon. _

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dunnn… She's catching on, isn't she? Lots of flashbacks-kind-of-conversations… and more serious tone than usual, huh?<br>**

**This turned out longer than intended; I sorry! OTL **

**Bad Touch Trio returns~ without much "show" time. I had to make them drunk n' crash, I just had to… **

**The part where Tokumi kicked Prussia in the face was from Arkham-Insanity (deviantart)'s doujinshi- **_**Saving Germany**_**. **

**Alfred's "friend" Tony abducting Arthur… well I don't know where that's from. **

**Hmm what's next? **

**ps. If you've read my other story, yes I have a thing for a "nice" France. I don't like/write super perverted stuff so I show out his gentler side instead. (I still fail at Spain and England so I apologize for their OCC-ness) **


	19. Sleepover

Sleepover

There was banging at the door.

"Toki-chan!"

I dropped the washcloth in the bucket and went to the front, "I'm coming!"

It's been about a month since the whole "finding-the-album-and-such" event. I never told Honda-san about it and he never asked. I suppose it was all good right now. He was on a trip and would be out for a few days.

The banging continued, "I said I'm coming!" I opened the door and found Nabi, shouldering a backpack.

"Hi Toki," Nabi smiled and gave me a hug, "I'm letting myself in, is that okay with you?"

"Umm… sure," I closed the door behind her and looked her over, "Don't tell me you're moving in…"

"Moving in?" she scoffed and waved her hand, "I have two houses Toki, you know that."

I shrugged, "Yeah but—"

"I came here to have a sleepover!" She kicked off her shoes and threw down her bag.

I blinked, "S-sleepover?" She walked in further in the house, "But I just cleaned the house and you didn't tell me about this!" Honda-san had told me to keep the house clean while he was gone. I had just finished cleaning the windows and swept the front porch.

"I won't make a mess, I promise," she smiled, "and besides, it will totally ruin the surprise if I told you, silly."

I sighed in defeat, "Make yourself at home."

"Yay! Arigatou!" Nabi hugged me and then headed to the kitchen, "First off, I am going to raid your fridge—Oh my gosh, you have Pocky!"

I followed after her and groaned, "There goes the Pocky I was saving." She came out with a satisfied grin and I shook my head, "Do you want to put your stuff in my room?"

"Hai!" Nabi ran off to my room and once she came back, she grabbed another box of Pocky.

"Another one?" I added 'Pocky' on the shopping list hanging on the fridge. I think there were about two packs left.

She finished her second box and tossed it in the trash bin two feet from her, "Score!"

I smiled and clapped, "Two points for Nabi."

"Oh yeah!" she put up a peace sign.

(H E T A L I A)

After five full hours of games, food, and more Pocky, Nabi finally decided to call it a night. It was about eleven.

I couldn't sleep. _Maybe I was just excited that she came? Or the sugar rush from the sweets we had for dessert. Then again, I've had trouble sleeping for a while because of 'that' thing…_

"You awake Toki?"

I rolled onto my stomach, "Yeah… You couldn't sleep either?"

"Nah," in the dim light I saw her turn to the side, "Actually, something has been bothering me for a while."

_Her too? I wonder what's up._ "What is it about?"

She gave a short sigh, "It's about Oppa."

_Her self-proclaimed 'brother'? _"Yong Soo? Is something wrong with him?"

"No, nothing's wrong but…" she rolled to her other side, facing me, "But he's weird."

_Weird how he claimed that you're his sister?_ I rested my chin on my arms, "Weird how?"

"It's sort of weird that he claimed me as his sister," she sighed.

_Bingo_. I mentally cheered in triumph. "Now I think about it… Honda-san did the same thing a long time ago…"

"What do you mean?" she asked, "He's your guardian, right?"

I poked at my pillow, "Yeah, but I don't remember if I even had parents to start with. It's like he came up to me one day and he became my guardian right then and there."

"Maybe you're special," she chuckled, "It's not like there's anything wrong with being a little sister or something like that." She sighed again.

I just stared at the matted floor, "True… but it's just so… so… random."

"I guess things are random, but it seemed like Oppa was hiding something from me… I wish I knew why."

_Hiding something..? I think Honda-san was hiding something too…_ "Y-yeah…" I rolled over on my back.

"And you know…" I heard her roll over as well, "Oppa said something that really confused me. It's been really bothering me."

"Oh?" I looked up to face her, "What did he say?" _Was she going through the same thing as me, perhaps..?_

"I was hanging out with him earlier this week and he was going on about this new game he's developed," Nabi started, "and then he got a phone call and excused himself."

"Uh huh?" _Seemed normal so far…_

She continued, "He was talking to _America_ about some democratic stuff."

_Okay he was talking to America about_—_Wait, 'to America'?_

"You heard me right, Toki," Nabi asserted, "Oppa called the person he was talking to, _America_."

"Why _America_?" I sat up. _Maybe their name was America? There were people with those names…_

"Yeah, I know, weird," she sat up too, "but I wasn't really done… This America person, called Oppa _Korea_." She pointed to her ears, "Remember how I told you that I have really sensitive ears?"

_Okay, I don't think anyone has the name 'Korea'… _I nodded, "Korea and America… this is weird."

"I know," Nabi groaned, "and to make matters worse, the other person Oppa was talking to was Alfred."

"What?" I thought back. _Does it relate to those pictures I found?_

"I wonder what that means," Nabi laid back down, "I wonder what they are hiding."

I nodded and rubbed my neck, "I think I found something a while back…"

"What do you mean you found something?" Nabi asked.

I scratched my head, "I'm not sure honestly. I kind of went to Honda-san's room a month ago, by accident."

"Accident?" Nabi raised a brow.

"Gilbert kind of left my there… well long story there," I shrugged, "I found an album in the room and I was going through it, and I don't know if it was just me but… I don't know, it was weird."

"What was so weird?" Nabi stopped and thought for a bit, "Chotto matte {Hold on a second}, did you find pictures where… let's say Oppa… did you find pictures where you saw Oppa never aging even though the dates said otherwise?"

I stared at her in disbelief, "Wait… you've seen those too?"

"Yeah…" she crawled to her bag and took out a wooden box. When she opened it, I found it filled with pictures. She dug through the collection and picked one out, showing it to me.

I took the picture, "Whoa…" The year of the photo was 1999. It had Honda-san and Yong Soo, with neither of them looking any different than today.

I looked at her, "How did you—"

"I stole this from Oppa when wasn't looking," she whispered, "I wanted to make sure I wasn't sounding crazy when I showed you this."

I shook my head, "I thought _I_ was going crazy... One of the pictures I saw had Yao-san holding Honda-san as a child, but he didn't look different at all."

Nabi dug through her box again and held out another picture, "Like this?" It was Honda-san, Wang-san, Yong Soo, and two other people I had never met before as children, with Yao-san looking the same, and they were all holding hands.

"Yeah! Something like that…" Tokumi stared at the pictures, "How's this even possible? Did they find the fountain of youth or something?"

"I don't know…" she shook her head and looked at me, "What do you think it means?"

_What did it mean..?_ "Well… back when we were 'stranded' on Seychelles, Angelique-san was about to tell me something, and it's kind of been bothering me since then."

"What did she say?" Nabi cocked her head.

I thought back, "Umm… she said that I didn't know something about everyone we've been with this whole time… she was saying 'We're actually na—' and was cut off there."

"Na-? What could that mean?"

I shrugged, "I was thinking 'natives' but I couldn't help but to think that wasn't it."

"Hmm… it fits," she thought for a bit, "Oh wait, I know. Let's get the most holy of all books!" She rummaged through her bag.

I set the pictures on her box and watched her, "What book?"

She held up a thick book, "A dictionary!"

"You carry a dictionary with you..?"

"Maaaaybe," she opened it to the N's, "Let's see…"

_Okay then…_ I looked down the page with her, "Na-ive… Na-meless… Na-tions… Na-ture… Na-vy…"

"Wait, hold on a minute," Nabi reread some of the words in the dictionary, "Nation… does that seem… _right_ to you..? Somehow?"

_Nations…_ "Yeah, somehow…" I reviewed the pictures, "Nations?"

"If that's true then…" cartoonish puffs of smoke appear out of her head, "This is all so confusing."

I nodded in agreement, "Very… How can people be 'nations'? I mean I get representatives but nations themselves?"

"I don't know…" Nabi yawned, "It's so confusing, I'm actually getting sleepy."

I yawned too, "Yawns are contagious… should we call it a night now?"

"Yeah…" she yawned again, "Hopefully we can figure this thing out."

I laid back down and pulled up the blanket to my shoulders.

I heard her shove her stuff aside and shuffle into her covers, "Oh by the way, I'm staying for the weekend. Good night~!"

I rubbed my eyes, "Good nigh—wait what?"

* * *

><p>'<strong>Night night~ <strong>

**Ah the chapter finished. Fought through writer's block through a little RP with my senpai, EliteKessu. **

**So, a lot of dialogue and not much interaction with other characters in this one (well I kind of needed a break from playing with the million characters out there…). **

**They're getting closer and closer to the truth about everyone. How would they clearly find out? The world may never know~ mostly because I haven't planned this far yet OTL. Oh the agony of writer's block. **

**School's in the way~ me no likey but I have to fighty… **

**Thanks for reviews and follows! **


	20. Discovery

Discovery

"Ready?" I asked.

Nabi nodded.

We swept around a corner and went through two doorways. We got to the room at the end and slowly slid the door open.

"Why are we acting like ninjas again?"

I put my guard down and shrugged, "I have no idea."

We stepped into Honda-san's room. We were curious. We needed to know more.

I skimmed through his bookshelf while Nabi looked through some stored boxes. I know this was wrong but it's been bothering me for too long. I didn't have the patience, or nerve, to ask Honda-san in person, so this was our near-last resort.

"Look what I found." I beckoned Nabi to come over. I laid an album on the ground and showed her a picture of a group shot of about fifty people.

Nabi pointed to the center, "There's Kiku."

I nodded, "I'm guessing it was some big Japanese meeting or gathering. Could they be his relatives?"

She shrugged, "Maybe—oh hey look," she pointed to the lower section, "Isn't that you? Little you?"

"Little me..?" I looked closer, "Oh my gosh, it is!" I was next to a guy probably about the same age as me. He had wild black hair and wore a blue _happi_ and wooden _geta_. He had an arm around my shoulder and grinning widely. _Who was he? When did we take this picture?_

"Do you remember when you took this?" Nabi asked.

I shook my head, "Not really… I thought it was a random convention… plus I think I was like five; I can't remember things from that back clearly."

"Okay then." Nabi studied the picture again, "If you were five, then Kiku doesn't look like he aged at all in the ten years."

"Yeah…" I glanced around the room and saw some things marked up on Honda-san's calendar. There was something circled two weeks from today. I crawled over and cocked my head to the side. _"Bring capital to meeting"… What capital? Tokyo? Bring the entire Tokyo population?_

"Nee {Hey}, Nabi-chan," I pointed to the calendar, "What do you think this means?"

She scooted over, "I… have no idea. 'Bring capital'? What does that mean?"

"Wait… if we go off the fact that Yong Soo and Alfred are 'Korea' and 'America'… then would that mean Honda-san is 'Japan'..?" I scratched my head. It would make sense but at the same time it doesn't. There was no way a single person could represent an entire nation. _He does have multiple personalities and hobbies… but still…_

Nabi went into a thinking pose, "Maybe… and—" her stomach growled.

I giggled and then mine growled. "Okay, not funny."

She laughed, "Let's take a break and grab some lunch."

(H E T A L I A)

We stepped out of the nearby café. I had some sandwiches while she had a mini bento. We shared half and half. They were pretty good, although the bento was a bit too cold. We made our way down the street until Nabi stopped me.

"Hey, isn't that Alfred?" she was looking to the right.

I adjusted my glasses and looked over, "Oh yeah, it is," I looked at him closely, "Is it just me or is he staggering a little?"

"Let's go help him!" Nabi ran up to him and I followed behind.

"Hey guys," Alfred waved at us as we went up to him. He sat on a bench and smiled, "What's up?"

"I… we thought you were hurt or something," I laughed nervously. _Oops, apparently not._

"The hero never gets hurt!~" he slurred at the end. His cheeks were faintly red. _Either he's getting a fever or…_ I glanced at a sign on the nearby building- _Plentiful Karaoke… drunk…_

"You okay?" Nabi asked him.

He nodded, "The hero just needed fresh air; crazy karaoke party in there." He stood up, "Want to join?"

I looked at Nabi and she looked back at me. _With drunken people? I don't know…_

Before we could object, he dragged us along, laughing in triumph.

(H E T A L I A)

We were taken to some karaoke room, room 17 if I could recall, and found Gilbert in the middle of a song.

Nabi and I covered our ears. _So…so… gosh I don't even know the word to describe it!_

We sat down on one of the two couches, the empty one, while there were two other people on the second one. One looked familiar, with the same glasses as Alfred but his hair looked longer and wavier, and the other person was new. He had spiky short, blond hair and blue eyes. _German..? Probably not… French? Doesn't seem like it…_

"Hey! You 'Unawesomes' stop blocking out my beautiful voice!"

I realized that the two on the other side had earplugs on. I pointed it out to Nabi and we both snickered.

Alfred sat next to us, "We had a meeting in Germany, but after we were all free so we decided to hang out with Kiku."

"At a karaoke place?" I shouted, trying to overcome the scratchy singing filling the room.

"We were bored!" Alfred whined, "But it's worth it. It's really fun." He smiled at us.

"Speaking of Kiku, I don't see him here," Nabi commented. I examined the room, she was right.

The guy with the spiky hair came up to us, "Kiku went out to make a call." He took a sip of some yellow drink, _I would guess beer…_ "Who are you two?"

"She's Tokumi," Alfred nodded at me, "and she's Nabi, " she waved at him, "They're Kiku's friends."

"Awesome," he grinned and made a thumbs up at himself, "I'm Bertram, representing the great nation of Denmark."

_Ah, so a Dane._ "Nice to meet you—" there was vibration in my pocket. I pulled out my phone and excused myself.

The caller ID read Honda-san. I closed the door behind me and answered, "Moshi moshi?"

"_Ah, Saya-san, is that you?"_

"Hai," I looked around the hall. There was no one around but I could hear muffled music from each room.

"_How are you doing? I'm sorry to have left you alone for a while." _

"It's okay, Nabi decided to stay over for a bit."

"_That's great to hear. I will be back this evening."_

"Okie dokie, have a safe trip back." _I'm serious. He's with wild people –Alfred and Gilbert, I hope he'll come back sane._

"_Hai. I will see you soon."_

I hit the END button on my phone and went back into the room. _Wait… how did I miss telling him that Nabi and I were here… then again, I don't think he would be pleased so we should leave…_

I went over to Nabi, who was talking with Bertram-san and the other person. _Who was he again?_

"We should leave before something bad happens," I whispered into her ear.

She turned to me "What do you mean by 'bad'?"

I motioned my hand at the table, full of empty alcohol, and at Gilbert and half-drunken Alfred.

"Ohh…" she nodded and got up.

"Denmark~ your turn," Gilbert tossed the microphone at Bertram and collapsed onto the couch, almost kicking the other person.

_Denmark..?_ Nabi had the same reaction as me. _Okay…_

"P-prussia, you're squishing Kumajiro!" the guy with the wavy hair shouted.

"But he's so soft~" Gilbert was petting, or holding too tightly, a small… _polar bear?_

I pulled Nabi aside, "'Denmark'; 'Prussia'?"

"I'm as lost as you!" she hissed.

"I think I need fresh air…" As I pulled the door open, another force was pushing it from the other side.

"Nabi-chan? Saya-san?" Honda-san stood there shocked.

_Uh oh…_

(H E T A L I A)

We were halfway home. The car ride was quiet. Nabi and I were both contemplating about 'our actions' but also our discovery. Honda-san gave short glances every now and then from the rear-view mirror, curious about our silence.

Nabi looked at me with urging eyes. I shrugged. _I didn't want to ask him now…_ She frowned and crossed her arms. I sighed. The car stopped and we were stuck in a small traffic.

I extended my seatbelt and lean forward within earshot of my guardian. "Honda-san…"

"Hai?" he looked at me through the mirror.

"We need to know, now, about your… your true self…"

He was quiet for a minute, "True self? What do you mean?"

I stared intently at him through the mirror as well, "Who you really are. Y-you're not… an average person… are you?"

He sat still in his seat. His presence still had a calm and collected aura but his mind seemed to be struggling. After a while he let out a deep sigh and the traffic cleared out.

(H E T A L I A)

The three of us sat around the round coffee table in the living room. The sunset sky outside filled the room with warm light, but at the same time, dusk was coming and shadows engulfed the corners of the house, like how secrets hid in the deep folds on the heart.

I rotated my tea cup as I was waiting for Honda-san to say something. Nabi looked restless, ready to spurt out questions after questions at any minute.

My guardian sighed again, "Well…"

Nabi and I looked up at him. _Well?_

He took a sip of his green tea, "You are right, the members of the meetings I go to, except for the ones that are local, are what ordinary human would call 'personified countries'."

"Aha!" Nabi blurted out, so suddenly I almost knocked down my cup.

I recuperated myself, "I am guessing that you are 'Japan'?"

He nodded, "Hai, I am Japan. Honda Kiku is my human name."

"And Oppa is Korea?" Nabi asked.

"Hai, Yong Soo is Korea."

"And Alfred is America?"

"Alfred-kun is America."

"And Gilbert is Prussia?"

"Yes, Gilbert-kun is Prussia."

"And—"

I patted Nabi's shoulder, "I think we got the big picture…"

"Gomen {Sorry}, but it doesn't hurt to check," she shrugged.

I turned back to Honda-san, "And because you are a 'personified country', you age with the country itself?"

He nodded, with somewhat a nostalgic and melancholic look in his eyes.

I thought back to Japanese history. _Wait, then he's super old… No offense to him—Wait the 'China' person would be even older!... I think I'll be quiet now…_

"Do you have any special proof besides the aging that you're connected to the country?" Nabi asked curiously.

He thought back, "Remember the earthquakes we had a while back and I was having back pains at the same time?"

I nodded, "You said your back was sensitive to the vibrations."

He chuckled softly, "I wish it was that situation but no, my back aches and earthquakes are related. Earthquakes are caused by plates inside the earth, correct?"

Nabi and I nodded, "Yes."

"Well, bones are structures inside the body, and since the spine is the main part…"

"Ohh…" Nabi and I breathed in understanding, "That makes sense… on the most part."

Honda-san refilled his cup, "Was that enough of an evidence for you, Nabi-chan?"

"Yeah, pretty much…" Despite the response, she delved into thought to come up with more questions.

I sighed, "Why…"

He cocked his head, "Why what?"

"Why did you hide it from us? From me?" I looked down, tightly grasping my cup.

He put a hand over mine, "I didn't want you to be involved into political business. It's more… 'real' for us."

I looked up at him, "Why did you take me in? Why did you decide to take care of me?" _If he's a 'personified country' then why did he bother to pick up an ordinary human?_

Nabi looked at him too, waiting for an answer.

He lowered his gaze for a second but then looked back at me.

"Because you are one of us as well."

* * *

><p><strong>That last line was cheesycliché/etc but I couldn't think of anything else… **

**So, Tokumi and Nabi finally get to the bottom of things but then ends up facing more confusion. I'm not a good story developer so I'm pretty sure some things are really obvious, if you paid special attention. Story's going to close up soon anyway (Sorry to you new fans). I really want to start a new story but I don't want to work on three at once… (as if two was already enough). **

**Okay, don't ask why I made Alfred drunk (even though he had a high alcohol tolerance) or why I grouped him and Kiku with Matty (I sorry I made you invisible D: ), Gilbert, and Bertram (Denmark) **

**Anyone know who was next to Tokumi in that group picture? Interweb cookies to those that do! **

**Thanks for the follows and reviews~ **

**ps. I have a poll on my profile with regards to my other story "A Slice of Bittersweet Life". It's related to the main character (well, my OC) and Halloween so please vote if you don't mind ^^ **

**pss. I just made up the thing about the earthquakes and back aches from hearing different things from different sources. . .**

**psss. Wow, I just realized that it's the 20th chapter. . . (well 19 if not including the 'omake' one)  
><strong>


	21. Family Ties

Family Ties

'_One of us'?..._

Nabi recovered from the shock before me. "Wait, if you're Japan, then what is Toki?"

"Y-yeah… what do you mean by 'one of us'?" I asked. _I swear I was a regular human… is it some kind of trick? Then again, Honda-san would never lie to me… until now. _

Honda-san looked at Nabi and then at me, "You're Tokyo."

_Tokyo? The capital? What? How?_ Loads of questions buzzed inside my head. I lowered my head in shock. _What is going on?_

"Tokumi; Tokyo," Nabi giggled, "Makes sense."

I raised my head, "Me, Tokyo? H-how does that make sense?"

"Well, let's see." Nabi held up her fingers as she started to list some examples. "Japan takes care of you like a daughter even though he's a nation."

_True… So is he officially my father now or what? _

She held up another finger, "And remember that ultra bad cold you had?"

I thought back, "Yeah…" _Not a pretty day…_

"It just so happens that some trading issues with America decreased in Tokyo." She turned to Honda-san, "And if I'm right, when the economy is bad, you get a cold."

He nodded, "That is correct. That's why I had to leave that day; to try to take care of the problem itself."

"I guess that makes sense…" I rested my chin on the table. _I never would have thought that I would be part of the nations…_

Nabi looked over at me and held up a third finger, "Not to mention that you love Tokyo, the city, most of all. I remember that one guy who said something bad about Tokyo and you punched him in the face… I'm all for patriotism but that seemed a bit overboard."

I slammed my head on the table, "Don't remind me…" _Also not a pretty day…_

"But… there is one thing I do not understand." Nabi faced back to Honda-san.

He cocked his head to the side, "What is it?"

"Why did you keep it a secret for so long?" Nabi had a serious tone in her voice; something that she rarely used. "You would have avoided all this confusion if you just told her you know; so why the secret?"

I peered up at him from my arms. _Why, Honda-san? Didn't you trust me enough?_

He looked down with a guilty expression on his face. "I wanted at least one of my provinces to have an average human life and avoid all the complicated struggles that we nations have to face."

I raised my head, "Average—"

"One…" Nabi cut my line, "Do you have more provinces?" she asked in shock. She then turned to me, "If you ever meet your brothers or sisters, I want to meet them too."

I blinked blankly at her, "Wait, so I have siblings?" Nabi and I looked at Honda-san.

He cleared his throat, "About forty-seven to be exact." He pulled out the group picture from before from his sleeve, "You met them one day but for some reason, you lost that memory of them."

"Oh wow, forty-seven siblings," Nabi gasped in surprise, "I don't have any… Oh wait, that's not counting Oppa."

_How did I just 'forget' about having forty-seven siblings? Was all my time being alone for nothing? Could I have been surrounded by a lot of people instead? Where did my memories go..? _

I heard Nabi sigh, "Toki, you'll remember them, I promise." She put a hand on my shoulder, "Memories take time to heal, or remember."

I held my head, "I-I guess…" I stared hard at the picture. "I faintly remember the guy next to me though…" _Who are you again?_

(H E T A L I A)

[_Nabi's POV_]

I poked at a cherry on the sundae I ordered. After I decided to leave Toki alone from all this new stuff, I stopped by an outdoor café.

_Wow, so, my best friend is one of the nations. _I wasn't sure if I was to be really excited or a little jealous; either way, it was really cool for her.

Someone was poking my forehead. I snapped out of my thoughts and gasped when I saw that it was Yong Soo.

"Oh, Oppa, hi. What are you doing here in Japan?" I smiled at him. It was always great to see him.

"I was going to borrow one of Kiku's games." He smiled back, "What are you up to? You barely touched your dessert."

"Huh?" I looked at my sundae, which was starting to melt, "Oh, I'm not really hungry right now." I sighed, "You want it?"

He waved it away. "What's wrong little sister?" He sat next to me.

I scooted over to make room, "Umm, I don't know if I should say it."

"Oppa's here for you. I'll listen to anything, daze," he gave me a reassuring smile.

I shied away and looked at my phone. _6:00pm… the café's going to close._ "How about we walk for a little bit?"

"Okay," he got up but took one bite of my dessert first.

I giggled a little. _Silly Oppa…_

(H E T A L I A)

We eventually got to a nearby park and sat down on a bench. There weren't much people around and the sky was lit pink as the sun was starting to set.

"So, what's wrong, daze?" Oppa asked as he watched some birds fly by.

"You need to keep your pictures in a better place, Oppa." I whispered, "Or should I say… Korea."

He didn't hear that last part. "Pictures?" he looked over at me, "You went through my stuff?" He made a small pout.

I pulled out the box of pictures and gave it to him, "I'm sorry but I got really curious." I averted my eyes down at my feet.

He set the box next to him and patted my head, "I don't blame you; I get curious too." I looked back at him and he gave me a reassuring smile.

"So," I whispered, "I know about you being a nation." I turned away and gazed down at my hands. "I'm just a little sad right now."

I felt Oppa rest his head on top of mine. "Sneaky little sister…" He grinned, "Why are you sad?"

I sighed, "Toki-chan has forty-seven siblings; all related to her." _That's a lot… no fair. _

"So she found out too—" He lifted his head off of mine, "Forty-seven? That's a lot, daze!"

"Yeah, I know…" I fumbled with a thread from my backpack, "I don't have one that's related to me, so I'm a bit sad."

"Aw…" Yong Soo hugged me, "That's why I'm here for you, daze…" he whispered, "One is better than none, related or not."

_That's true…_ "But, I'm kind of lonely…" I sighed, "You're a nation so you must be busy."

"Busy… but sometimes lonely too," he kicked at the ground.

"I don't know what to think, Oppa." I pulled up my knees closer to my body, "I'm still sad."

He stroked my hair, "If you think about it… Tokumi's been pretty lonely too up until now. Japan—I mean Kiku's even busier than me, always out to meetings and stuff. He told me she was extremely lonely before you two got together back in July. I don't think her finding about her siblings would make much of a difference yet, daze."

"Yeah, I guess." I leaned against Oppa's shoulder, "Toki must be going through a lot. I mean, I am only human." _I feel so… left out now…_

"Human… but a special one; for me and Toku and all the other guys you met, daze." He played with a strand of my hair, "We don't really talk or interact with ordinary humans but when we do, they're really special to us and last in our memories forever."

I yawned a bit, "Really?" _I thought they talked with regular people all the time._

"Yup," he hugged me tightly, "and you're never alone, dongseng {little sister}. I promise, even if you feel like it, Oppa's here for you."

With that, I felt special again. _At least I belong in someone's heart…_ "So, umm Oppa…" I blushed.

He lifted his head, "Yeah?"

"Why do you keep groping people?"

"Because… everyone originated from me so I could do whatever I want, daze!" He pouted, "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

I giggled then broke into a yawn again. I looked at my phone and the time read 8:00 pm. "Sheesh, we've been here for two hours already." I yawned again.

"Time really flies, doesn't it?" He messed with my hair, "We should probably get ho— Ow! When I said time flies, I didn't mean literally, daze!"

I started laughing as I picked up my watch.

(H E T A L I A)

[_Back to Tokumi POV_]

I sat at my desk, staring at the picture. "I am a personified place too..?"

"Saya-san?" Honda-san knocked on my door, "May I come in?"

I blinked and snapped out of my thoughts, "Hai {Yes}."

He walked in and sat on my bed next to me. We just sat there for a moment, silence filling the room. I decided to break it and sighed heavily.

"It must be a lot to take in, Tokumi-san," he finally said.

I nodded and placed the picture away in my desk drawer. I didn't want to look at it at the moment. "I… just don't know what to think right now."

He nodded understandingly, "It is not easy holding responsibilities, emotions, and problems of a large city; especially being a nation."

"I can tell, with you being gone constantly…" I blew at a strand of hair in my face, "Is everything going to be completely different now?"

"I do not know, Tokumi-san," he looked at me and smiled gently, "but that's really up to you. I'll still be here for you."

I gave him back a weak smile, "And…" my smile faded into a frown, "I feel like I've been living a lie… or something along those lines."

"I wouldn't say a lie," Honda-san sighed, "More like you were living in the dark. I have never lied to you, Tokumi-san, never."

I looked up at him, "Honto ni {Really}…?"

"Honto desu {Yes, really}." He placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. A trusting smile that I felt like I could rely on again.

"Okay," I smiled back, "…but if I've been living a regular life, then who was taking care of _Tokyo_'s political stuff?"

He chuckled softly, "I imagined that question would come up." He took a deep breath, "Your twin brother is."

My jaws dropped, "I have a twin?" _A twin among then forty-seven?_

He chuckled again, "Yes you do."

"Wait wait!" I pulled out the picture again and points to the guy next to me, "Is that him?"

"That's right," he nodded, "Right now he is in a meeting."

"I see… he's going to that 'bring capitals' world meeting too, isn't he?" _So lucky…_

"Actually…" he looked away.

"Nani {What is it}?" I cocked my head to the side.

"He's not the one going to that world meeting," he muttered.

"Oh no, was there a problem?" I asked. _Is he sick? No transport? Too busy?_

"Um, no," he laughed nervously, "It's just that…"

I looked at him puzzled. _What's the matter then?_

"He wasn't chosen to go to the meeting," Honda-san said in a quiet tone. He turned back to me, "You were."

"Eh {What}?" I exclaimed, standing up from my seat, "Me?" _First I learned about who I was and now I'm allowed to go to a world meeting?_

"Hai," he placed his hand on my shoulder again, "But trust me when I say this: You will not be doing much. It isn't that bad."

I sunk back into my chair, "Really?"

"I promise, Tokyo," he smiled.

_He just called me Tokyo…_ I smiled back, "Okay… I trust you."

Just when I was going to ask another question, the doorbell rang. Honda-san got up from my bed and went to the door. I heard a sound of surprise and I trotted over to where he was to see who was there.

I was stunned and stared at him, speechless.

"Satoshi-san, what can I help you with?" Honda-san asked, "How was the meeting?"

I gasped at the name and my mind went blank.

* * *

><p><strong>End! I apologize for the late update; I wasn't going on hiatus or anything, just busy. <strong>

**Yes, Tokumi is Tokyo. I honestly didn't plan that 'til like 4 chapters ago orz;; And according to EliteKessu, Nabi is just human. **

**Darker tone in this but I/we tried to brighten it up here and there. Sweet moment between Nabi and Yong Soo~ (Changing it to her POV was necessary…) **

**I have to say either one or two more chapters to go for this story. It was really fun writing this, especially since it was my more "freer" story, compared to my other one that's a bit limited in events (but more emotional). **

**I hope everyone who's been following this enjoyed it so far. I hope I won't screw up in my ending~ **

**Thank you for waiting! **

**-Miracle **

**ps. Nabi belongs to EliteKessu **

**pss. The REAL chapter 20! Yay 20th chapter!  
><strong>


	22. In the World Part One

In the World (Part One)

"Saya-san?"

"Tokumi? Hey, Tokumi!"

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself lying on the floor, with my head resting on Honda-san's lap.

"I-I'm sorry!" I sat up and bumped my head against Satoshi's.

"Ow!" he rubbed his head, "What happened? Are you okay?"

_What did happen?_ I held my sore spot and looked up at him. It was really him, my twin, my brother. He looked blurry. Oh wait. I felt around for my glasses, but Honda-san had kept them safe and handed it to me. I put them on and turned back to Satoshi.

"Did you faint from excitement or what?" he grinned and messed with my hair. "I'm finally allowed to see my twin little sister."

I felt myself blush a little. _He just called me his little sister!_ A surge of happiness swept through me.

"Well," he turned to Honda-san, "You were right when you said she would be shy."

"Yes, she tends to be quiet around new people." He smiled at me, "Tokumi-san, this is your twin, Satoshi-san."

I held out my hand at him, "K-konnichiwa {Hello}, Satoshi-san."

"Aw, why the formality?" He swept me up into a hug. "I wanted to see you, Tokumi! But Kiku-san's all like 'No, not yet', but now I can finally see you for real!"

Flustered by the sudden action, I didn't know what to do and lightly hugged him back. "I-I uh hi and c-could you maybe put me down?"

"No way! Everyone else's been with their twin this whole time but today's my first day in a long time! It's too special." He held me tighter.

"I can't breathe!"

"Oh," he finally let me go, "Gomen {Sorry}." He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

I gasped for breath and held myself steady against the wall. "T-thank you…"

Honda-san was softly chuckling. He turned to Satoshi. "So what are you here for today, Satoshi-san? Wasn't there a meeting going on?"

He shrugged, "It got cancelled so I decided to stop by."

"That can't be the only reason you came," Honda-san looked at him suspiciously.

"Okay okay, I came here to teach Tokumi about some stuff." He faced me and winked.

"Teach me what?" I cocked my head to the side. _What was there to teach me?_

He pointed at me and grinned, "I will teach you how to be a proper representative and some meeting etiquette."

I blinked and stared at him for a moment. "Eh?"

(H E T A L I A)

"…but I think if we make a huge hero we can have it protect the earth!" Alfred-san grinned, "By the way, no oppositions will be accepted!"

"I'm with America-kun with this…" muttered Honda-san.

"W-what?" I turned to my guardian. _R-really..?_

Vash-san banged his fist on the table, "Not again, Japan! Just say your own opinions!"

I was amazed by the crazy atmosphere. Alfred-san was demanding as usual but, Honda-san was actually supporting his crazy idea, and Vash-san was, well, bashing him.

"I disagree with him! How could anyone agree with an idea with such a flawed sense of reality?"

I looked over at Arthur-san. _Finally someone with some sense._

"Well, I disagree with both America and England." Francis flipped his hair.

"You can't disagree with both!" shouted Arthur-san. He and Francis-san started to grab each other and broke into a fight. _No, not a debating fight, a physical fight._ I stared at them in disbelief and felt hands cover over my eyes.

"You may ignore those two…" whispered Honda-san.

"Hold up!" I flinched at Ludwig-san's booming voice. "Haven't we gone through this before?"

"Erm, now that you've mentioned it, it _does_ feel like we've been through this before…" Arthur-san loosened his grip from Francis-san's hair.

Alfred-san laughed, "Are you sure guys? The hero never repeats himself!"

"But this hero's a blockhead so I'm sure he makes mistakes sometimes." Ivan-san giggled.

Alfred gasped, "What did you say?"

"Cool your heads you two," Yao-san sighed and held up a basket of snacks, "Why don't you snack on these instead of fighting, aru?"

"No thank you," mumbled the two.

"Greece is napping again, amigos~" Antonio-san was poking Hercules-san's cheek.

I scanned the room. Everyone was basically in their own world, their own business. No one was listening to Ludwig-san trying to restore order. I looked carefully and saw every other people were in their own worlds as well. They were smaller than the country representatives. I saw that they had a capital representative name tag as me.

I let out a sigh. They were used to these things and fit in just fine. They were talking with each other about what's been going on at their homes and their future plans. I knew nothing.

"That's enough!"

The room went completely silent and all eyes went to Ludwig-san. _Was he this loud..? New level of scary…_

He sighed, "Let us all come back together and focus on our topic."

"That's right! We don't hold these conferences just to hang out." The younger male sitting next to him crossed his arms. _Ber…Oh, Berlin._ He looked like a younger version of Ludwig-san. _Actually, more like a mix of him and Gilbert-san…_

"Anyone who wants to state their opinion should present clear data first! We'll speak only after that. Each person gets no more than eight minutes and no going over the time limit." He scanned the room and everyone nodded in understanding. He sat down and crossed him arms as well. "If you want to speak, you must raise your hand when you're prepared."

_Finally some order…_ I looked around and the room buzzed with silence. _Doesn't anyone have anything to say? Then again, what was the topic to start with?_

"Ve~" Feliciano raised his hand.

Ludwig-san nodded at him, "Germany recognizes his friend Italy."

"Pastaaaaa~"

The room remained silent for a moment then the previous commotion started up again.

_W-wait, what?_

(H E T A L I A)

Honda-san and I filed out of the conference room. I let out a deep breath that I didn't know I was holding. Eventually peace was regained and concern about the economy and such were discussed. I was surprised by the inputs by the other capitals while I just sat there and listened. I didn't realize the extent of responsibilities that Satoshi had to go through in my place. I owed him a great 'thank you'.

"Nihao!"

I looked up and saw one of the capitals waving at me. I timidly waved back. _Nihao..? Must be Beijing then._

She came up to me and gave me a bag of Chinese candy.

"For me?" I looked at the bag and then at her. She had her hair in two buns and wore a pink Cheongsam with a light blue flower.

"Yep!" She smiled at me, "It's a little welcome present, aru."

I blushed a little, "Thank you…?"

"I'm Yanbin, representing Beijing, aru." She pointed to her tag.

"Thank you, Yanbin-san. I'm Tokumi, first time representative of Tokyo." I bowed slightly at her.

She giggled, "So formal, but much like Japan."

"Yanbin, we have to go, aru."

"Oh, I have to go, aru. I hope I'll see you around!" She skipped over to Yao-san's side and left the facility.

I put the candy in my bag and followed Honda-san down the hall.

"What did you think of your first meeting, Saya-san?"

I laughed nervously, "Stressful, honestly. But it was really, really interesting to see so many nations come together like that."

He smiled, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"And to see that things can get really out of hand."

"H-hai…" he laughed softly.

"Nee, Honda-san."

He stopped and faced me, "Hai?"

I looked up at him, "During those times when nothing was being discussed, I've been thinking."

He cocked his head to the side, "What have you been thinking about?"

"Memories were starting to waft into my head the more I thought about who I am; as a personified city."

"Oh?" He looked curious.

"Hey, hey, Berwald, can you guess what's coming up?"

I glanced past my guardian. The Swedish and Finland representatives were walking by us. The Swedish man made some sort of grunting noise in response to his friend's question.

"Christmas is coming up!" cheered the smaller man, "I can't wait to give out presents to everyone." He laughed to himself.

"I c'n't e'th'r." mumbled Berwald-san. I wasn't sure if he was happy about it as well or unenthusiastic. He glanced at me for a second as they passed by and I hid behind my guardian.

"Is something the matter?" He asked me.

"N-nothing at all…" I scooted out once the two Scandinavians were gone. _Something about that man was scary… another level past Ludwig-san's…_

"Now, what were you saying?" asked Honda-san.

"Oh, right." I recovered my earlier train of thought. "I think I remember them now, my siblings."

He smiled warmly at me, "That's wonderful to hear."

I smiled back and nodded, "I know… and can I ask you something?"

"Hai?"

"When can I meet them?"

He only smiled at me again and we headed home.

(H E T A L I A)

"This isn't our neighborhood, Honda-san." I peered out the car window as we passed unfamiliar buildings.

"Yes, I'm aware." He drove around a corner and there was a large house at the end of the street.

_That building… something about it seemed familiar…_ "Are we going to another meeting?"

"Something of that sort." He smiled at me and we drove through the gates of the large house. He pulled up into driveway and turned off the engine.

"Whose house is this?" I asked as I unbuckled my seatbelt.

"You will see soon." He got out of the car and disappeared inside.

_Why was he being so secretive? I thought there were no more of that?_ I walked around the car and wandered to the door. _Was I supposed to follow him?_

"Honda-san?" I peeked inside the front door. It was dark. _Maybe he went through somewhere else?_

The lights suddenly flashed on.

"Surprise!"

I yelped and stumbled back. Someone caught me from behind and held me steady.

I looked up at them, "S-satoshi?"

He grinned, "Surprise."

I got back to my feet and tried to calm my heart. "What's this all about? Surprise for what?"

He pushed me inside the house and in the main room there were about fifty people, including Honda-san.

"It's a 'Welcome-Surprise-Party' for our returning sister!" He hugged me tightly.

"A welcome party..?" I turned to my guardian and he smiled and nodded. "You didn't need to go through all this just for me." Satoshi let me go after a while. "I mean, wasn't it hard to gather everyone?"

"Hey," one of the girls with long hair parted in pigtails came up to me and grinned, "We've _all_ been waiting to see you again."

I felt myself blush and an overwhelming amount of emotion washed over me. I wanted to cry in joy, I wanted to laugh, I wanted to just hug everyone, I wanted to hide from the attention; but I felt happy. I found my place where I belonged. I...

"C'mon imoto {little sister}," Satoshi took my hand and dragged me to the tables, "Osaka-tan made us okonomiyaki!"

Half the people rushed to take their place at the table while the other half crowded around to talk to me. I felt overwhelmed by the sudden attention and overlapping voices. I tried answering everyone the best I could but I would be cut off by another question. Before I knew it though, I was sitting at my own place at the table and talking to everyone as if I've been with everyone all this time. The food was delicious, and like how I recall Alfred-san say a lot, _food tastes better when you're with more people._

* * *

><p><strong>Well ladies and gents, that was final chapter- Part One. I was going to put it as one but it got ridiculously long .; I know it's supposed to be long but 3,000+ is too long to read at once. Plus there's so many cuts so there were a bunch of good stopping places anyway. Okay reference time-<strong>

**The World Conference meeting was from the first episode/first Hetalia volume.**

**The appearance of Berlin was from a work by Rosel-D on deviantart/Zerochan. **

**Beijing OC belongs to my friend (same Yanbin from that birthday story I posted several months ago) **

**Satoshi (Tokyo), "Osaka-tan" (Osaka), and the "girl with long hair parted in pigtails" belongs to Himaruya. **

**I think that's it. (If I'm missing something, I apologize!) **

**Okay, get ready for Part Two :D Final-final chapter… **

**Thanks so much for following this story up to now! It was very weak in the beginning but I'm glad it eventually got stronger toward the end ^^ **


	23. In the World Part Two Finale

In the World (Part Two)

Once the food was cleared and everyone was satisfied, I excused myself outside. I let out a deep breath that, again, I didn't know I was holding. I leaned against a wooden beam and pulled out my phone for the tenth time. I've been texting Nabi throughout the meal and arranged for us to meet at a nearby park. I hope she didn't mind. I hope no one else minded that I was leaving. I needed a break from all this.

(H E T A L I A)

"Toki-chan!" Nabi waved at me as I walked up to her.

"Konnichiwa," I smiled at her. "I'm sorry for randomly calling you over."

"Nah, it's no problem." She sat down on a bench and I did the same. "So, how's it like being with your fifty-thousand siblings?"

I giggled, "It's forty-six to be exact and it's a bit tiring, honestly."

"Is that so," she looked at the sky in wonder, "And how was that World Conference?"

I smiled and pulled out my phone. I searched through and played a video. "I recorded some of it when no one was paying attention. It was pretty chaotic."

"There's Oppa!" she pointed at the screen and laughed.

"That conference was pretty interesting." I stretched my back, "But it'll take some time for me to get used to."

"I bet." She smiled. After a while, she broke into a sigh.

I turned to her, "What's the matter?" _Oh no… was she feeling left out..? _ I tried to think of something else to change the topic. "How is Imca-"

"Toki-chan."

I blinked, "Hai?"

She played with the string from her hoodie. "I need to tell you something."

"It's unusual hearing you with such a serious tone," I cocked my head, "What is it?"

She suddenly hugged me. "I'm really, really happy for you. For finding everyone again and for finding who you are."

_I think I was right…_ "Arigatou, Nabi-chan, but I couldn't do it without your support." I hugged her back.

She continued, "I'm really glad I found you again too; way back in July."

I thought back to when I was invited to Alfred's birthday party, the night when I met with Nabi again. "I'm glad too." I pulled myself away, "Nabi-chan, daijoubu {are you okay}?"

She had such melancholic look in her eyes. "I'm sorry; I don't know why I'm getting all weepy. I know I'm going to see you again."

"Oh," I hugged her again, "Of course you will! It's not like I'm going to be super busy with my personified life and stuff. I will see you as much as I have been seeing you these past few months. Nothing will change."

"That's not what I meant."

I faced her again, "What do you mean?"

"I'm not human either."

I raised a brow, "So you're a personified place too?"

She let out a quiet laugh, "No, I wish I was but no."

"Then what do you mean?" _Not a human, not a place; what could she be?_ I looked at her more closely and realized that she started to grow a little… transparent. "Wait, what's going on?" I rubbed my eyes only to see the same results.

"Toki-chan." She hugged me again, but this time tightly than before. "I'm a spirit."

My body froze. _A spirit…? All this time..? How was that possible?_

"It's the truth," she laughed again. "I'm a reincarnating spirit."

"Reincarnating..?" It was hidden so well. I would have never thought my best friend was…I pulled away from her, "How's that so?"

She put her hands on her hips, "I don't know much either honestly. I'm just always reborn into different bodies. That's how I knew Kiku from a long time ago but I kind of 'died' before I knew anything about how you were a personified city to start with."

I just stared at her. It was hard to take in but if she could take in the fact that I wasn't human then I could and should accept this as well. "Wait, why are you fading away?"

She sighed, "I remain as long as I have a goal that I need to achieve, but when that's accomplished, I move on." She looked up at me, "And now that I got my goal now, I have to leave."

My heart sank. "…What was your goal?"

"To save you from being the lonely-butt you were before I found you in July."

"Oh… Hey! That's a little rude…" I pouted.

She giggled, "It was true. But now that you've found your place and yourself, it's time for me to move on." She closed her eyes and she grew transparent faster.

I swallowed and although it pained me to see her leave, I raised my arm toward her, "Promise me I'll see you again." I extended my pinky. If I know I'm immortal, then I will see her. I know I will.

She opened her eyes again, surprised, but then broke into a grin. She hooked her pinky with mine, "I promise. So no good-byes?"

I smiled, "No good-byes."

"See ya' whenever."

"See you soon."

(H E T A L I A)

…

…

(H E T A L I A)

I stacked my papers together and packed them into my bag.

"Good job today!" Alfred smacked my back playfully as he walked by.

_Ow._ "T-thank you." I grabbed my bag and walked out of the meeting room.

About half a year had passed since Nabi disappeared. Ever since then, I busied myself and focused on improving my newfound position as a personified city. I also got to know everyone else, the other provinces and cities of Japan, little by little. Of course, Satoshi mainly helped me out since he was my closest brother. I still resided with Honda-san but I was soon supposed to move in with him.

"Tokumi!" I turned around and Yanbin-chan came up to me.

"Are you leaving already, aru?" Yanbin-chan whined. Ever since the first Capital conference, Yanbin-chan had wanted to know me better and we ended up being good friends. I was glad because I hated going to these meetings without knowing many people. Today another capital-World Conference was held, but this time it was in Korea. It was a nice atmospheric change, plus it was closer to my home compared to Europe.

"Yeah, I have to go, sorry." I scratched my head, "Yong-Soo wanted me to see him at his home after the meeting so he's waiting for me outside."

"Aw, okay then." She gave me a quick hug, "I'll see you later, aru."

"See you later." I rushed out of the hall. _See you later…_

Yong-Soo grabbed my wrist once I got outside. "Come on, daze! You're taking too long."

"Well, I'm sorry!" I was dragged to wherever his house was. I saw Honda-san on my way out the parking lot. "I-I will excuse myself now! I will call you when I am heading home!"

"Hai, wakarimashita {Okay, I understand}." He waved at me with a sympathetic smile on his face.

"Please stop dragging me!" I dug my heels into the ground.

"Fine, daze." He finally let go but continued walking in a brisk pace, "I just want you to see her already."

"See who?" I recovered myself and tried to keep up with him.

"You'll see, daze." He grinned.

_Why does everyone say that?_

(H E T A L I A)

We eventually arrived at his home. I'd never been to his house before so I decided to consider it like a field trip. The garden was very beautiful and his house's structure was very unique compared to ours in Japan.

Yong-Soo stumbled inside his house and looked around. He went deep inside and excitedly called for someone's name, which I couldn't hear since it was muffled by the walls.

I sat at the porch steps and set my bag down. I could barely catch up with him on the way so I was tired. _What did he want me to see so badly?_ I looked at the flowers in his garden. _So pretty…_

"Nyaa~"

"Nyah?" Right when I turned to the sound, a cat pounced on my face, making me fall over.

"Imcat! What are you doing?"

_Imcat?_ I struggled to sit up and pried the cat off of me. It was surely Imcat. He leapt out of my hands and curled up on my lap.

"I'm so sorry. This cat has no ma…nners…"

"Don't worry about it; it's a normal thing for me." I laughed softly and faced the owner. Something about her made me stop. She seemed familiar yet I never met her before.

She gasped and broke into a smile. That smile seemed familiar.

I swallowed. _Did I dare myself to ask?_ "N-nabi-chan?"

"Toki-chan!" She tackle-hugged me and Imcat scampered off at the last minute. "I knew you would recognize me!"

I laughed, "Imcat and your smile were dead giveaways."

"Oh, there's my little butterfly."

Nabi-chan hopped up and glomped Yong-Soo. "Sorry, Oppa. I was chasing Imcat."

I sat up and rubbed my head, "Are you… officially his sister now?"

"That's why I dragged you here, daze. I wanted to show you that my little sister was back." He smiled brightly. Ever since Nabi left, he hasn't been his utterly hyper self, although he knew that she was a spirit a little before I did.

She waved at me, "I'm like you guys now!"

I raised my brow, "Which means…"

"I'm a personified place too!" she cheered.

I got up and cheered with her, "Of where?" _A Korean city? _

"Jeju-do."

"Jeju… Where's that?"

"Rude!" She playfully smacked me.

I rubbed my arm, "Ow, gomen {sorry}. I was just kidding." I smiled at her, "I'm so happy for you."

She hugged me, "I missed you."

_I won't cry. I won't cry. I won't cry!_ I hugged her back, "Welcome back."

"Group hug!" Yong-Soo joined.

(H E T A L I A)

"And that's the end of the meeting."

I stacked my papers and filed when away in my bag. _So many meetings…_ I got up from my chair and stretched. "Last meeting for this week…"

"Merci beaucoup {Thank you very much} for coming in place for Kiku," Francis swept behind me and hugged my waist.

"Get off, sukebe {pervert}!"

(H E T A L I A)

I sighed and lay across my bed. It was another tiring day. _Three meetings? _Satoshi was sick and Honda-san was busy with international meetings so I had to sub in. I closed my eyes. _At least I got to see Nabi again…_ She was one of us now. She didn't need to feel left out anymore.

I got up and filed away my notes in my cabinet. I emptied my bag and tossed it aside. It hit the nearby shelf and several books fell off.

"Oops…" I knelt down to pick them up. I paused at one and squinted in the dim light. I picked it up and realized that it was an old album. I went to turn on my lights and flipped through the pictures. I giggled through them seeing how silly I was when I was younger. At the end was the most recent picture, back in July when Honda-san took the picture of the cake I made for Alfred.

I was so clueless then. I knew nothing, I suspected nothing. But now, I know who I was and what responsibilities I held; no matter how annoying they were. I closed the album and glanced at the group picture on my desk. Things were different now but I still remember the little adventures I had when I was traveling with my guardian. To the United States, to Italy, to Seychelles, and such; it was very fun. Now I'm part of a large family, larger community, larger world. It's going to be stressful but I'll get the hang of it, eventually.

_I am Tokumi Saya Honda, personified city of Tokyo. Closing my eyes now to prepare myself for another long day. _

* * *

><p><strong>Bwahhh it's done! I didn't know how to close it but there. I remember in the first chapter I ended it like she was writing a diary so I decided to do the same for this last one. Ehh cheesy-MarySue-ish finish but it's done. I feel like a big load just fell off my shoulder… But it was fun. I was really unsure about this story to start with since I didn't realize that amount of characters there were in the Hetalia series but still, it was fun using them. I appreciate all the support I got for this story so Thank You everyone :) <strong>

**Rambleramble; Consider this final chapter my Xmas gift to you readers XD If you're reading this on Dec 25****th**** then Merry Xmas! If you're randomly reading this on a different day then, well, um, Happy Unbirthday? **

**But really, thank you reviewers, followers, and fave-ers. **

**Thank you for the reviews- EliteKessu (also for originally and continuously supporting me), .sisters, HipsterMustache, SubZeroIceDragon (also for being a late supporter), xXxNightIllusionsxXx, Emily (?), and Midnight-Sun104. **

**I should be starting a new story eventually :) **

**But this is it for this story, ciao~ **


End file.
